Inevitable
by Brooke Enik
Summary: A slightly different glance into Alex Vause, the girl behind those amazing glasses. *swoon* Piper was right. They are inevitable. Vauseman, of course. Complications, of course. AU. Rated M for language and Vauseman.
1. Chapter 1

**Do I really need to tell you guys how smitten I am with this show? It's like a universal fact now.**

**This story borrows characters from OITNB, but the setting is different and I may play around with some events too. I hope I do justice to the characters who I plan on keeping exactly how they're supposed to be. (How dare I make any changes to the perfection that is Alex Vause?) But I do want to explore different sides of the characters. I can't be the only one wanting to know more about Alex the reader, can I?**

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything.**

**Please read, review and critique. Open to constructive criticism. I'm counting on you guys to keep me honest and in line. ;)**

***Edit: It starts out a little slow but it gets better!**

* * *

It was the late afternoon and Alex Vause sat at the counter facing the double doors of the bookstore where she worked. It wasn't the most stimulating line of work but it kept her close to one of her passions: books, and allowed her to work on her second passion, writing.

She had never gone to college due to a lack of funds. During and after high school she had gone through a rough patch, dabbling in drugs and mixing with the wrong crowds. Fahri, who had been a friend of her mom's, had taken her under his wing and taught her the ropes to managing his bookstore so that she could earn a decent living. She had started as a checkout girl, and pretty soon proved herself competent enough to be running the whole place herself.

Alex was smart, sharp and innovative. What had initially been just a bookstore was now also a regular hang out for the youth. People came in to read, write, work or participate in different activities the store hosted. Alex had designated nights for open mic, there were bimonthly writing competitions, where aspiring writers would come and recite their works to their peers.

She had built a community-within-a-community, a budding empire of sorts, and she took great pride in it.

It was that part of the afternoon where customers reduced down to a handful and there was a lull in the proceedings. She looked forward to this part of the day the most so that she could focus on writing. At that moment however, no words were coming to her and she just sat there, with a blank mind and a blank screen.

Her phone buzzed, two short buzzes, snapping her out of her almost-trance. She looked down to see her friend, Nichols', text.

"Yo gimme a call when free."

Alex looked around the place to find two girls and a guy scattered around looking at books. Figuring they wouldn't be needing her anytime soon, she called Nichols.

She picked up on the second ring.

"That was fast. Bored outta your fuckin' mind?" Alex could hear the smirk in her friend's voice.

"You know it. So what's up?"

"I have a friend here; writer, self published. Heard about your place and wants to know if he can leave a few copies with you. See if they sell."

Alex had her friends on the lookout for writers who were looking for a platform for their work. This way she was helping out people and word got out about her place. Soon she wanted to be able to venture into publishing too, so any kind of networking was good news.

"He's from out of town?"

"Yeah. Just moved here a week ago."

"That means I'm getting good publicity. Sure, send him over. I'll take a look at it."

"Of course you are. With all the hard work you put in, not to mention a little freelance marketing from your friends…"

Alex let out a laugh. "Yeah Nicks, I appreciate your efforts. Dunno where this place'd be without ya."

"Anytime, sister. So listen, can he come over today?"

"Yeah, I'll be here."

"Okay, hold on." Alex heard Nicky's muffled voice telling someone the address to Poe's and Plath's.

"Alright, so he'll be there in about half an hour. I'll see you around."

* * *

The doors opened and in walked a man with a nervous look on his face and a bag slung across his shoulder. He looked around and spotted Alex with her eyes fixed on her laptop screen. He was sure she was the woman he was there to see; Nicky's description of the dark haired, bespectacled woman was easy to spot. Also there was an air of authority to Alex that was hard to miss.

He walked up to the desk and cleared his throat. Alex looked up with a slightly annoyed expression on her face which was replaced with a welcoming smile as soon as he said,

"Uh, hi. Nichols told me to meet up with you…?"

"Oh, of course. Hi, Alex Vause." She held out her hand.

He shook it and smiled. "Larry Bloom."

"Larry. Why don't you take a seat and I'll be with you in a minute." Alex pointed to a booth to the right.

"Sure."

Alex saved the document she'd been working on, ordered two cups of coffee and joined Larry.

"I've ordered us a couple of coffees, I hope that's okay."

"Yes, thank you." Larry cleared his throat and shifted a little in his seat. Alex considered Larry for a moment. One of the things that made her so good at her job was her ability to judge people and work accordingly. She could tell he was uncomfortable and wanted to set him at ease. She pushed her glasses up her forehead. She decided to be friendly.

"What brings you this part of the world?"

He let out a breath he didn't seem to realize he was holding in. "Huh, well I'd been working for a local paper back home for a couple of years and writing this book on and off, but it just didn't feel right anymore, you know? We talked about it and decided it was best I finally did something I'd wanted to do my entire life."

"Write the great American novel?" Alex grinned.

Larry grimaced. "Yeah I know, it sounds outdated-"

"Whoa, hey, no judgement here. I am a struggling writer myself. At least you finished something, right?"

Larry laughed. "Yeah, maybe."

A waitress appeared with two steaming cups of java. Larry thanked her and was about to reach for his wallet, when Alex waved it off.

"It's on the house." Larry tended to his coffee while Alex surveyed him. "So, Larry, let's talk about your book. What's it about?"

"Alright, let's see. It's basically a satirical look into the society in the 70s through the eyes of a group of teens. The book deals with a lot of issues without itself getting too serious. And of course they have their own arcs happening too."

"That sounds interesting." Alex pulled her glasses back on. Game face.

"Here's what I'll do. If you can give me a copy, I'll read it. If I find it to be the kind of thing that people are interested in, I'll put it up. Hell, I'll even put it in the recommended section. And depending on how they sell in, say, the first week, we can work up a plan. How does that sound?"

He was quiet for a few moments before he said, "That actually sounds very fair." Reaching into his bag, he pulled out a paperback and handed it to Alex. "Here, luckily I was carrying this around."

"I'll be done with it in a couple of days, and then I'll get in touch with you."

"That's great. Nichols has my number." With that, he finished his coffee and they wrapped up their meeting.

Alex went back to her desk, sent Nicky a text to forward her Larry's number and got cracking on the book.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, so here's the second chapter. I feel like I'm spoiling you lot, because I usually don't write this fast. The third chapter may be coming pretty soon too. **

**I noticed a few mistakes in the first chapter, I apologize about that and hope that in the future they could be eliminated.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of these complicated characters.**

**R&R!**

* * *

"Polly, this place is _tiny._ I take 5 steps and I hit a wall!" Piper couldn't keep the whiny tone out of her voice.

"I am sure it's not bad. Besides you both agreed to move, which I still hate you for, by the way, so why are you acting like you've been sentenced to prison?"

"I know we agreed but-"

"But nothing! Listen, we all know Larry wasn't happy working for that has-been pamphlet disguising itself as a newspaper. And he's always been happy to go along with whatever you want to do. Can't you suck it up for once and let him have his moment?"

"Jeez I thought you were _my_ best friend."

She heard Polly's laugh sound tinny over the phone. "I am babe, and it is for your benefit that I am telling you this. I know how happy you are with Larry. And I don't want you to mess it up because you can't learn to adjust a little."

"Ughhh. I hate it when you make sense. I guess I could compromise a little." Piper heard the jingling of keys outside the door. "Oh, I think Larry's home. I'll call you later?"

"Yes, now go be a supporting girlfriend. And try not to pout too much," Polly teased.

"Ha ha ha. Love you."

The door slammed.

"Pipes?"

"In here!" Piper walked out of the bedroom to see Larry hanging up his jacket and bag behind the door. She went over to him to give him a kiss.

"Hey, how'd it go with your friend?"

"Oh she was a great help."

Larry collapsed onto the couch that was half occupied with unpacked clothes. Piper grabbed a bottle of water and handed it to him.

"Thanks. Yeah she even got me hooked up with this woman who runs her own book store. I met up with her today and she agreed to read my book. She might put it up."

"Really? Wow, that's great hun. I'm sure she will." Piper smiled.

"Let's hope so. She was a little scary to be honest. Maybe it was the nerves, but she seemed like a panther, ready to pounce at the merest sign of weakness."

Piper laughed. "Oh come on, it couldn't be that bad. I'm sure it's just your imagination."

"Maybe." Larry let out a sigh. "So what have you been up to?"

"Well, when I woke up this morning to make some breakfast, I realized we didn't have any groceries. So I went shopping. Came home, straightened up the place as best as I could and was just talking to Polly when you came in."

"Hmm, complaining about how much it sucks here?" Larry's eyes twinkled.

Piper blushed a little. "No! Well, maybe a little. But, you know, it's not so bad. It's all about making space." She tried to sound convincing.

Larry gestured to his lap. "Come here." She climbed easily on him and he wrapped her arms around her. "I know it's a step down from home, and I appreciate it so much, you making this move for me. But I really couldn't stand working-" Piper cut him short. They had moved, what was the point in explaining himself again and again.

"I know, Larry. I know. I just need a little time, you know, to adjust." Larry kissed her cheek and smiled at her. "In the meantime, I think I'll hand in a few resume's, see if I can find a day job. Sitting at home all day might just drive me crazy."

Piper worked as a freelance web designer and got by okay on it. But she also needed to be with people and thanks to this move she was suddenly short on friends to hang out with. She tried not to feel annoyed at Larry; he was just following his dream.

Larry's phone rang and she had to get off of him for him to reach it. Piper moved around the living room a little, trying to shake off the negative feelings she was experiencing. She went to the kitchen, trying to bring some sense of order in her surroundings. Snippets of conversation drafted from where Larry sat.

"Hey Nicky, yeah it went well I think."

"I pitched the book to her and she seemed interested."

A pause.

"Mhmm, I left a copy with Alex, and she said she'd let me know in a few days."

Piper's head snapped in Larry's direction. Alex? It couldn't be… could it? Her heart sped up a little.

"…really appreciate this Nicks."

_There isn't just one woman in this world named Alex, _Piper scoffed.

"Yeah home is a little messy right now but…"

_There is for you._

"Alright, then. Take care." Piper walked in as he finished his call. "That was Nicky, she was asking about the meeting. She seems to think…" Larry looked at her face. "Pipes, you okay?" He got up to stand in front of her.

"Yeah I'm fine." she worked her face into a smile. "Tell me about this woman you met today." She tried to keep her voice casual. "Alice, was it?"

Larry stared at her for a moment longer, still trying to determine if she was fine. "No, it's Alex. Alex Vause."

Alex. Vause.

_Alex Vause!_

Larry grinned. "You're not jealous, are you? Aww Piper, she had nothing on you." Piper let herself be pulled into a hug. A small part of her brain registered what Larry had just said and she snorted mentally.

Alex Vause had everything on her.

_FUCK._


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter up. Things are moving slowly, I know. I am trying to get these two together under the same roof as soon and as credibly as possible!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all made up.**

**Guys, please leave your reviews. Your feedback is highly appreciated.**

* * *

It had been a couple of days since their first meeting, and Alex was just finishing up on Larry's book. It wasn't half bad. Sure, he seemed a little needy in his writings but then again, Alex had reasoned, all writers were a little insecure.

Alex stretched out on her couch that barely contained her. Her apartment was right on top of the store which, among other things, was extremely convenient. It wasn't much, but she was comfortable, with one room as her bedroom and another as a study/office.

She got up and padded over to her room. It was past midnight and she needed to get up early the next day to sign in some new lights that she was having installed. She took off her glasses and curled up on her side. She worked hard all day, every day and that kept her occupied. But when she was truly done for the day, with nothing to think about, her mind often wandered off to a specific destination.

A woman's face swam in front of her eyes and a sigh escaped her. Piper. Blonde hair, that could go from perfectly styled to wild disarray in one sexy minute. Those grey-blue eyes. That smile that Alex elicited too often with one of her comments… God, she missed her. She missed feeling her body next to hers. How, no matter what position they slept in, in the morning they would be a tangle of limbs and torsos

She loved hearing her name on Piper's lips. Lexie. Alex had never let anyone call her that, it had felt too foreign. But when Piper had woken up after their first night together, and called her Lexie, it had felt like home.

Alex could have her pick of women; this loneliness was self imposed. She never engaged in more than a one night stand or a couple of dates at most. But after things ended with Piper, she just couldn't picture herself with anyone else. No one seemed worth the trouble.

She sighed again, this time out of resignation. It was going to be a restless night.

* * *

Ten years. It had been ten years since she last saw Alex. She kept thinking about her, the way they had first met, being completely blown away by her confidence and her charm. She had never warmed up to, or felt at home with someone else so fast. Also at the same time, Alex brought out this wild side in her she didn't even know she had. Piper Chapman, a smith graduate, former student body president, daddy's little girl was a whole different person with Alex around. Alex made it easy for her to be daring just by being Alex.

She had been going back and forth with this one morning when Larry's phone rang at breakfast. He threw Piper an apologetic look and answered it.

"Hello?" Piper could hear only noise on the other end.

"Oh hey Alex! It's good to hear from you." Larry looked at Piper and crossed his fingers. Piper sat frozen. She couldn't believe she was so close to hearing Alex's voice, and she strained to make out what she said.

"You did? Really? No, I'm just surprised, like happily surprise- yeah, sure. When? Okay, that's perfect. I'll see you in an hour."

With that he hung up his phone. He jumped up from his seat and hugged Piper.

"She liked the book Pipes! She just asked me to bring over the remaining copies."

She tried to match his enthusiasm. "That's great Larry. I told you she would put up your books." She looked at him in slight confusion. "Don't you have that meeting with the agent though?"

"Dammit! It completely slipped my mind… maybe I can drop off the copies and then hurry down to the agency." Larry frowned. "I don't know about time though."

Piper spoke up before she knew what she was doing. "I could drop off the copies. I have resumes to give out anyway."

"Could you Pipes? Oh that'll be a huge load off my mind."

Piper smiled and nodded and her insides felt like she had swallowed lead.

_I guess I'll be seeing Alex then._

* * *

Piper sat in the parked car outside the store. It had been 15 minutes since she'd arrived. She had followed Larry's directions and it had been easy enough to find. Now that she was there though, she couldn't bring herself to move. She stared straight ahead, taking deep breaths, steeling herself.

_Don't be such a coward. Rip off the band aid._

She took another deep breath, and got out of the car. Three small steps landed her right in front of the doors. She pushed them open and a small bell over head chimed. She stepped inside and took in the place. It had Alex written all over it.

Hardwood floors were shining beneath her, interrupted here and there with space rugs. The lighting was soft, slightly moody. She could picture writers coming in here and immediately being put in the right state of mind to write. Right in front of her was the main desk, presumably where the transactions were dealt with. Behind the desk were two swinging doors. Towards the left were booths and a random assortment of armchairs (some of them occupied) by the window. On the right were shelves upon shelves of books that stretched way back beyond her view.

And it was there she saw Alex, with a trolley of books next to her, placing them in an order that only made sense to her.

She wore black jeans that were a snug fit and a loose white cotton shirt on top. It hung off one shoulder, giving Piper a peek at her creamy skin. She still wore the black frames although not as thick as they used to be. Piper stood there for a while, just staring at Alex.

Somebody open the door behind her and the bell chimed again. She turned to look at the man, and when she looked back, Alex was facing her, her face slack.

"Hey Alex." Piper smiled uncertainly.

"Piper?"

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_Piper worked shifts at the library at her college for a little extra cash. One day, as she was carrying some returned books back to their rightful places, she happened across a strange sight. A girl was sitting way down in one of the aisles, longs legs stretched out in front of her, reading something in her lap. She was wearing knees length boots with a sleeveless dress. Her hair was blue. Piper was almost positive she didn't go there._

_She approached her rather timidly._

_A husky voice called out, "if you get any closer, I might bite you."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_The girl looked up with a smile on her face. "It was a joke, kid. What are they teaching you here?"_

_"Look, I don't think you're supposed to be here."_

_The girl got up and sauntered over to where Piper stood. "Yeah? And what great powers of deduction did you use to figure that one out?"_

_The words were rude, but the tone was playful. Piper forced herself to look into the tall girl's eyes. Green, with flecks of blue; they seemed to be dancing. _

_"Well I'm in more control of my faculties than you are at the moment, since you positively reek of marijuana," she hissed._

_She laughed a loud laugh, immediately quelling Piper's burst of anger. She couldn't help herself as a smile spread across her face. "Ooh, a feisty preppie. I'm intrigued. I'm Alex, by the way."_

_Piper stayed silent a beat too long, causing Alex to lean in close and whisper, "this is the part where you say your name." _

_"Piper." She replied hastily, but Alex didn't withdraw. She continued looking at her, a small, teasing smile playing at her lips. _

_"Piper. I like that. How about you and I go out for a drink, Piper?" _

_She hardly knew this person. There was no need to say yes to her. She could be dangerous. These and a hundred more excuses ran in her mind, but all Piper could do was wonder how Alex's lips would feel on hers. What other ways could she elicit that rich laughter again._

_Piper felt emboldened being in this girl's presence. She deliberately, dragged her graze down from her eyes to her luscious lips before replying, "Yes, I'd like that."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Another one and I am officially burned out!**

Please read and review, I am not sure how this turned out. The writing felt a little awkward to me.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

****"What are you doing here?" Alex immediately regretted her tone.

Piper flinched at the words and her already flimsy smile slid completely off her face. Alex mentally smacked herself and worked at lightening the mood.

For God's sake, Piper fucking Chapman.

"I'm sorry, that was terribly rude and totally against our customer friendly policy. Let's start over?" she took a deep breath. "Hi, welcome to Poe's and Plath's, where you can find any book you need. My name is Alex Vause, how may I be of service?" she grinned at her at the end of her mini monologue.

A little bit of the tension eased and Piper felt herself relax. She smiled at her. "I was wondering if a certain lady would be up for a coffee break anytime soon."

"Why of course Miss. But," Alex leaned in conspiratorially. "If the boss catches wind that I am slacking off, my ass is fired."

Piper looked her up and down. "Well we wouldn't want anything _bad_ to happen to that ass of yours now, would we?" As soon as she said it, Piper felt her face flame up. _What the hell was that?!_

Alex raised her eyebrows at her suggestive tone but let it go. She just let out a laugh and leaned forward to hug her. "It's good to see you, Pipes. Why don't you come with me, I'll get you that cup of coffee." She guided her to a booth more private than the one where she and Larry had sat. Then she went into the kitchens.

A few minutes later, Alex joined her.

Piper gestured all around her. "This is fantastic. I mean I walked in and I felt you, you know?"

"Thanks. Yeah it's fucking unbelievable that this is my doing." She smirked and pointed to her forehead. "Turns out if you don't get high all the time, the stuff in there can work wonders for you."

Piper laughed. "No I always knew you'd be great, regardless of how high you were."

Their coffees arrived. Piper saw hers had been made exactly how she took it. "You remembered."

"Of course. Elephant memory and all." She sipped her coffee. "You look good, kid."

"So do you, in fact, you look amazing. I mean you don't look like you have changed one bit in the past ten years."

"Ah well, you can't improve perfection, babe."

Piper looked at Alex straight in the eyes and said, "So true."

Piper held her gaze for longer than necessary, and soon neither could look away. The more she looked into Alex's eyes, the more far away everything else in the world seemed. Why, _why _did she have this hold on her?

Alex felt her heart beat quicken. This was all too familiar. That tension in the pit of her stomach, the wild images running through her head… she couldn't let this happen.

"You know, if you stare too long, I might start getting the wrong idea." Alex wagged her eyebrows.

Piper smiled. But the eye contact had left her feeling hungry, wanting more. "So where do you live these days?"

"My apartment is right above the store actually. It was a little expensive but over time it has basically paid for itself. I have to come in early to sign shipments of all kinds every now and then, and if God forbid, you're late, you have to wait weeks. This way I can-"

"Can I see it?" Piper cut Alex short.

"W-what?"

"The apartment, can I see it?"

Alex hesitated, but couldn't think of a reason to say no. She pushed her glasses, "uh sure. You can bring your cup with you."

They walked up to the door that led upstairs to her apartment, but Alex paused there.

"Hey, Annie," Alex called out to a girl serving coffee. "Man the counter for a bit?" she nodded.

"After you." Alex motioned for Piper to lead the way up and caught herself checking her out. Silently she cursed herself and moved on.

She opened the door to her apartment and gestured grandly. "Welcome!"

They both stepped in and Piper took in the place, her eyes stopping at the bed she could see through the open door. The bed was unmade, the sheets wrinkled. The image of the two of them came unbidden into her mind, sending a delicious shiver down her spine.

Alex was talking, "…your right we have the kitchen, and next to it, is my office/study/library and then..."

"Alex." Piper turned toward her.

"Piper?"

"I really don't give a fuck about the kitchen." She took two steps forward, closing the distance between them. Alex just stared at her as Piper cupped her face crashed her lips onto hers.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_It had been a couple of weeks since they had started going out and they had become inseparable. They could spend hours, just talking. The more they talked, the more Piper realized how well read Alex was._

_ They took walks, explored the city together, visited clubs. Piper loved dancing with Alex. It was one place where Piper felt she was equally matched to Alex, where she could dare to be bold without being made fun of, or called a preppie. When they danced together, it was hypnotic._

_Yet surprisingly, their dancing was the closest thing to physical intimacy in their relationship other than a few making out sessions. This put Piper in a difficult position. As attracted as she was to Alex, she still felt shy making the first move. And she really really really wanted to get things going with Alex._

_One day, they were in Alex's studio apartment both involved in different activities. Alex was lying on her back with her head propped up, reading a book of poems by Marilyn Hacker. Piper was supposed to be writing a paper but all she could think about Alex._

_Finally, she abandoned all pretenses. She leapt onto the bed and sat on her knees across from Alex. "Hey Alex?"_

_"Mm?"_

_"Aaalex!"_

_She looked up from her book."Pipes, what?"_

_"Could you sit up for a moment? I want to talk to you."_

_She straightened. "Sure, what is it?"She brushed away a stray strand of hair from Piper's face._

_"Don't you… I mean… I know I really want to…" Piper struggled to get the words out._

_"Spit it out babe, you're starting to worry me."_

_"Ugh, sex Alex!"_

_Alex tried very hard not to smile. "What about it?"_

_"How come we…that is to say, why don't we do it?" Piper's face was ablaze and she couldn't look at Alex._

_"Pipes?" she made her look at her. "Are you asking me to fuck you?" the teasing tone was back and it made in unbearable for Piper. She hid her face._

_"I knew I should have kept my mouth shut," came out the mumbled reply._

_Alex couldn't believe how adorable this girl was. "Piper, look at me. I swear I won't tease."_

_Piper lowered her hands. "What?"_

_She took off her glasses. "First up, there is nothing that you can't talk to me about." She kissed her nose._

_"Secondly," she dragged her lips down to her neck. "Ever since the day we met, I have been waiting…" Alex bit her lightly. Her voice dropped down to a whisper. "Waiting very patiently…" her hands crept up to surround Piper's waist and before she knew what was happening, Alex had pinned her down._

_"…to pounce on you."_

_Alex hovered over her, supported by her elbows, grinning wickedly. Then her expression sobered up a little. "I just didn't want to rush you into anything you weren't ready for." She placed a kiss on her collarbone. "I didn't want you to think that that's what I was after." Alex paused and smiled. "I mean I was but with you, it's not just about the sex, you know?"_

_Piper felt warm all over. And not just because she could feel Alex's entire length just millimeters from her, but because of what she said._

_"How was I supposed to know you were just so horny for me?" Alex guffawed, making Piper blush._

_"Hmmm," Alex traced her cheek with her fingers. Her voice grew huskier. "'I bet you blush all over when you come.'"_

_Piper's breath hitched a little. "What?"_

_"Poetry."_

_That aptly described their first time. It was a poetry of limbs and lips, of bras and panties, of moans and whispered encouragements. Piper discovered Alex was incredibly talented with her tongue, and she came four times during the course of that evening. She tried to reciprocate the best she could, and under Alex's guidance, received glowing praise._

_They lay, spent. Time had ceased to mean much but if they had to guess, dawn must be nearing. Alex had trouble sleeping. She laid awake, watching Piper transition from light sleep to the deep and dreamless sleep. It took her a long time to realize what she was feeling. Absolute contentment._

_Piper mumbled in her sleep, and slowly she opened her eyes. Still out of focus and half asleep, she smiled when she saw Alex._

_"Lexie." She raised her hand to her lips and feeling her solidity, woke up a bit more. "I'm going to call you Lexie from now on."_

_"Doesn't sound like me at all, babe."_

_Piper shifted forward and laid her head precariously close to Alex's heart. "It does to me. It could be your alter ego. The bookworm, gentle lesbian who quotes poems while performing fellatio." She kissed her chest. "My Lexie."_

_She felt Alex's deep laugh rumble through her body. "Nobody calls it fellatio anymore Pipes. You are so vanilla."_

_Piper smiled and just snuggled tighter._

_A few minutes passed in silence. Alex's breathing evened out._

_"Fall asleep?" Piper whispered._

_"No." Her voice came out low, husky._

_"What are you thinking?"_

_"About a poem I read. Should I quote it, or will I get another ridiculous nick name for doing so?"_

_Piper looked up at her and said, "Go ahead."_

_"'I bid Love asked, and now_

_That it assume thy body, I allow,_

_And fix itself in thy lip, eye, and brow'"_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 is up! ALSO Chapter 6!**

**Please read and review! I love reading your feedback and I try to reply to each one of you separately.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**A/N: Is it just me or do any of you get weak-kneed when Alex places those kisses on Piper's neck? :3**

* * *

Being kissed by Piper Chapman was one of Alex's favorite things in the world. She thought she remembered what it did to her, how everything else absolutely dissolved away and it was just the feel of her Piper's soft lips on hers. But the actual experience was so, so much better than even her most vivid imagination.

She would run her tongue along her lips, and when Alex opened up, Piper would begin her gentle exploration of her mouth, all the while battling Alex's tongue for dominance. She would suck on her lips, bite them, and then kiss them again, as a balm. She loved owning Alex in their kisses, and Alex loved letting her.

Whenever Alex had let her guard down in moments of sheer loneliness, and she had admitted to vulnerability, she had fantasized about finding Piper again. She had, in her head, over a thousand ways of how the reunion would play out. What she would say, how Piper would response. And the sex. The sex would be phenomenal. No holds barred, skin on beautiful skin, all their cards on the table. All of that felt like it was coming true.

However, not once, in those thousand daydreams, did she imagine pushing Piper away.

Alex held Piper's face in her hands and broke the kiss. They were both breathing hard, and Alex could see Piper's eyes on her lips, clouded with desire. That almost made her want to pull her back but she resisted. She needed to talk to Piper.

"What the hell, kid?"

Alex's soft tone made Piper jump. She looked down at their bodies, all but glued into one, and her eyes grew wide. She took a few steps back.

"Shit! Oh my God. Alex –I'm sorry! I didn't mean to just jump at you like that." Piper started pacing. "I'm so embarrassed!"

"Whoa, calm down." Alex tried to get her to stand still to no avail. "Seriously. Pipes don't beat yourself up about it."

"I don't know what came over me…"

"Hey, hey." Alex grabbed her shoulders and made her look at her. "It's okay. All I meant was a little heads up would have been nice. Though," she smirked, trying to bring levity to the situation. "I like the new aggressive Piper." She moved in to peck her cheek.

Piper broke free of her. "No, Alex, you don't get it! It is _not_ okay. This isn't right! This is NOT what's supposed to happen!"

Alex backed away like she'd been electrocuted. The hurt that washed over her was all too familiar and she fought for some control. It must have shown on her face, because Piper's expression became horrified.

"I'm just hurting you again. I can't believe this. Alex I'm sorry. I have to go."

With that, Piper Chapman walked out of Alex's life for the second time.

* * *

Piper stood out on the street next to her car, fumbling for her keys. Then she remembered Larry's books. Hurriedly, she threw open the trunk, hefted the carton out and made her way to the store again. She nudged the door open with her hips. One of the store clerks saw her and hurried forward to take the box from her.

"Just tell Ms. Vause Larry Bloom left these here."

Then she got into her car and sped back home. She needed to talk to Larry.

* * *

Alex stood frozen for a long time after Piper left. She couldn't get her body to move even though in her head she knew there were things to be done. How could she have let something like this happen. She shouldn't have been friendly, she shouldn't have left room open for anyone to come in, even if for just a minute. She shouldn't have let herself _hope_. Once bitten, she should have been shy this time around.

All these thoughts and more chased each other around in her until it was all a jumble. She needed a drink. Maybe a dozen. Maybe more. But she couldn't leave the store; she didn't trust anyone else with that responsibility.

A list formed in her head. _Right, priorities. _

_1. Keep it together 'til closing time. _

_2. Drink self to oblivion_.

She headed downstairs, where a few customers were lined up to pay for their purchases. She nodded to Annie. She saw a box of books lying next to a bookshelf. Peering inside, she saw it was full of Larry's books. Mechanically, she lifted a few books out, and started setting them up on their recommended shelf. Sure, she could have gotten someone to do it, but what she needed right now was routine. Mind numbing routine.

* * *

She was just closing down the store when she saw Nicky approaching the front door.

"Vause! Open up!"

She went to let her in. "You look like shit," was her greeting. "What the hell happened? I came here as soon as I saw your text."

"Nicky, I need to go out." Her voice came out monotonous.

"Out where?"

"Anywhere. Just- I just want to get drunk."

"Hey, you okay? Look at me." Alex threw her a blank stare. "Talk to me." She had never seen her friend so listless before.

"She came back Nicks. She came back and trampled all over my heart again. And I just need to forget about her, about her stupid face, about the way her lips felt against mine. I need to forget her."

"Who?"

"Piper." She felt the name burn her from the inside as it came out.

Nicky just stared at her. "Ho-ly shit! You definitely need to get drunk. But we can do it here. And you can tell me about it. Or not." Nicky backtracked at Alex's look.

"Listen, you head on upstairs, get out that bottle of tequila I _know_ you have hidden somewhere. I'll finish up here and meet you."

* * *

It was about two a.m. As intended, Alex had drunk herself silly. She had tried to keep the tears at bay, but she could always open up in front of Nicky. She rubbed Alex's back soothingly as they both sat on the living room floor, Alex slumped against Nichols.

"…it's like this Nicks. You give people power over you. Which sends them on a trip, and all that power goes to their heads, and they start fucking with you, you know, just 'cuz." She shrugged. "So in fact, you should never let anyone have that power. To destroy you. When you're destroyed, picking up the pieces is sooo damn difficult. Just not worth it."

"It's okay babe. People make bad choices, so you did too. Big fucking deal. She just wasn't worth all that you have to offer."

Alex sat up. "That's the whole_ fucking _point Nicky! She was worth it. Worth all the shit that her leaving caused. What kills me is that I was _her_ bad choice. She walked out once. She came back, saw that I was worth nothing, and walked out again."

"Alex. Don't say things like that. We both know you're worth so much more."

She didn't reply for a while after that and let Nicky comfort her. Her breathing deepened and evened out. Nicky lifted the tall girl up with some difficulty and led her to the bedroom. She laid her down, took off her shoes and glasses and covered her up with a blanket. It killed her to see Alex, who was one of the strongest people she knew, this bent out of shape for a girl. If she ever came across her, God help her…

Alex mumbled something, breaking her out of her reverie. She kissed her forehead and left to find an extra blanket for herself.


	6. Chapter 6

**BOOM! DOUBLE UPDATE! **

**Enjoy. **

**Thank you for the reviews, guys! They keep me going, Gimme Gimme Gimme more!**

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_Piper had just graduated from the college the day before. She had had an early dinner with her family and partied with her friends late into the night and slept over at the apartment which she shared with Polly. That day was especially reserved for Alex, who had gone through a lot of trouble planning a great date in Piper's honor._

_She was going to show up in about 15 minutes' time, and Piper was as fretful as if it were there first date. Polly helped her get ready and get a hold of her nerves._

_"What is the big deal?" she asked for the umpteenth time._

_"We usually just go out for casual stuff polls. She either sees me in jeans, or sweats -" Piper broke off, blushing. "Or naked, covered in whipped-"_

_Polly groaned, "Please just keep your sex life to yourself! I so don't want to know what Stretch does with you."_

_"You're just jealous," Piper smirked._

_Polly stuck her tongue out at her. "Anyway, you need to relax. You've been together for ages, practically lived together. And whatever I may have against her, she loves you. An idiot can see that."_

_Piper took a deep breath. "Yes she does…"_

_"Don't get all gooey on me!"_

_She was about to reply, when they heard a knock on the door. Piper shooed Polly towards the door as she gave herself one last look in the mirror. She frowned at herself. _Get it together!

_She could hear the awkwardness hanging in the air as Polly and Alex tried to make small talk as she walked out. Alex turned to look at her, her expression of relief changing to awe._

_"Piper…" she breathed out. "You look fuckin' beautiful." Piper saw Polly roll her eyes but ignored her._

_"Thank you. And you, Alex." She looked her up and down and could already feel herself getting warm. "You clean up nice."_

_Alex laughed. "Only for you babe. Ready to go?" She held out her hand which Piper took only too willingly. Alex squeezed it once before heading out for the door. _

_"Don't wait up!" she called out to Polly._

_"Soo where are we going?" Piper asked as soon as they hit the sidewalk._

_"Back to my place." Alex winked at her._

_"Oh, but I thought we were going to eat out." She could hear the note of disappointment in her voice._

_"We are." Seeing Piper's confusion, she said, "Just trust me." _

_"Okaaay."_

_It was a pleasant summer evening, the heat just hadn't hit yet. They walked hand in hand, enjoying the lightness of it all. Alex was quiet, which was a rarity. She kept clearing her throat, glancing over at Piper, smiling when Piper returned the look, and looking away. If Piper didn't know better, she'd have guessed Alex was nervous. There was an oxymoron._

_When they arrived at her building, Alex opened her bag, and produced a scarf. She turned to Piper._

_"This is for you."_

_"You're going to blindfold me?" _

_"Trust me," she repeated. Alex went behind her and tied it around her eyes, gently but firmly. Piper shivered as Alex kissed her cheek and took her hand. "We're just getting on the elevator, watch your step."_

_They got on the elevator, and she heard the door close. It was quiet for a few moments all she could hear was the hum of the elevator and Alex's breathing. The elevator lurched to a stop and they stepped out; Piper guided by Alex. She heard the jingling of keys as Alex opened the door and when they stepped in, instead of the warmth and seclusion of the apartment, Piper smelled outdoors._

_Alex undid the scarf and the sight in front of her took her breath away. _

_They were on the roof. The sun was setting on the horizon, the sky a palette of colors, from burning orange to a melancholy inky blue. One corner was decorated with what seemed like thousands of small LED Christmas lights, serenading the place with a warm glow. There was patio furniture, two chairs and a table. Behind the table was a blanket spread out, with a couple of big pillows._

_Piper turned to Alex, who was looking at her with her eyebrows raised, waiting, expecting. Piper decided to hold out. _

_"Well? Is it too much? Or should we have just gone to a restaurant? I could have done that, but I know how much you love personalized stuff. A restaurant would have been too easy, you know? This, I put effort and thought into."_

_"Can we eat? I feel hungry." Piper had to work really hard at trying not to laugh at Alex's expression. She recovered quickly, though, and gestured for Piper to go ahead. Alex held out the chair for Piper, and then went to sit down herself._

_"Dinner might be a little cold. I mean I asked Kate to put the food up here just late enough before we arrived…" Alex trailed off as Piper pursed her lips._

_"Mhmm. I see." _

_Alex made a big deal of serving dinner which turned out to be beautiful buttery risotto with mushrooms and grilled chicken. Alex bent down to get a bottle of red wine and poured them each a glass. They wined and dined more or less in silence, making small talk. Piper did everything she could to not bubble over with how absolutely perfect everything was. Instead she talked about what she did the day before. It wasn't often she had the leverage to tease Alex._

_As they were ending their dinner, Alex burst out, "You hate it. Just say it. I should have just made reservations at -" she broke off as Piper started to laugh._

_She frowned. "What's so funny?"_

_"Your face! The only thing I'm loving more than this whole setup is how you looked this whole time." She went off into another bout of laughter._

_Alex pushed her glasses up her nose. "You little shit! You've been playing me all along?" Her words just added to Piper's laughter. "After all this trouble I went through for you!" In a minute she was doubled over, pounding the table. _

_She resurfaced. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry. But the look on your face was-" laugh. "Just". Laugh. "So precious!" a smile tugged at Alex's lips that she tried to fight but watching Piper, she just couldn't help it._

_"Alright, alright! You got me. All hail Piper, the greatest teaser to ever live. Happy now?"_

_Piper finally stopped and wiped her eyes. She got up and went over to sit in Alex's lap. Alex immediately snaked her arms around her waist. _

_"I am the happiest a person could be. And I have only you to thank for that." She kissed her, once. Twice. "This was perfect. And you're right; I preferred this to any old restaurant."_

_"You're welcome, kid. This was your day."_

_"Now, can we make use of the blanket and the pillows? I want to show you exactly how grateful I am for your wonderful gesture." She could feel her desire for Alex grow._

_Alex ran her hands up and down Piper's back. "Hmm, let's. I have a few more surprises waiting for you."_

_"Later. Everything else later. Right now, I'm in charge."_


	7. Chapter 7

**New chapter up. Thank you for the reviews guys! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Please read and leave your feedbacks via reviews. Or feel free to PM me.**

* * *

Piper got home to an empty apartment. Seeing that she would have to wait for Larry to get home, she decided to hop into the shower. She really needed to calm her nerves down before she could face him. Things were going to get ugly, she knew, and she had to be focused.

She stripped and turned the knob to hot. Stepping in, she could already feel the steam surround her, the hot water hitting her in all the right places, cleansing her. Being in Alex's apartment, having her in her arms, Piper had wanted nothing more than to rip their clothes off and take her, right there. She wanted to show Alex how much she had missed her, and to make up for all the lost time. But when Alex pulled them apart, Larry's face had flashed in her mind, making her realize how many people she'd be hurting if she went along with it.

She needed to stop being selfish, and do things the right way. She'd already messed things up once; she couldn't afford to lose again.

A few minutes later, she heard Larry call out for her, and she hurriedly finished off her shower.

_Right. Let's get this done._

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_The sleeping Alex was a much, much different person from the awake Alex. Piper could look at her without blushing, or having to think of a quick reply for everything or be mocked, she could take her time and appreciate this raven haired beauty she had fallen in love with. Underneath the masks of toughness, humor and sarcasm, Alex was a girl who loved to read. She had a depth to her nobody got to see. A gentler side, that Piper saw glimpses of, more often now than she did before. She could spend her life trying to solve the mystery that was Alex Vause, and she didn't mind that one bit._

_Suddenly Alex's breathing changed, and her eyes fluttered open to Piper's. _

_"Good morning."_

_"Jeez kid, you just stare at me like that all the time? It's kinda creepy," and thus the teasing began. _

_"Shut up and kiss me."_

_She leaned over to kiss Piper. Piper kissed back and crawled closer still so that it was hard to determine where one ended and the other began._

_"Hey Alex, I was thinking…"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"How about I move in with you?"_

_She felt Alex stiffen for a moment. She pulled back so they could be face to face._

_"Move in, as in live here?"_

_Piper rolled her eyes. "Duh."_

_Alex said, "I- don't you think it's too soon?" _

_"Too soon? Pffsh, we've been together for more than two years Lex."_

_"No I meant too soon for you. You just graduated, don't you want to see the world, find out who you are...all that?" _

_"Yeah, but I can do all that even if my stuff's here instead of at Polly's. I practically live here anyway…what is the big deal?!" Piper felt frustrated at Alex's seeming reluctance. Piper sat up._

_Alex mimicked her and ran her hands through her hair. "Nothing! Just give a girl a little fucking room to breathe will you?" she snapped._

_Piper recoiled at her tone. Alex took a deep breath and let it out. "Sorry." She reached out for her hand and tangled her fingers through Piper's._

_"It's fine." She was about to say something else, when Alex interrupted her, "are you hungry? I am starving. Bagels sound good?" _

_"Wha-um yeah I guess. But wait -"_

_"I'll run out and get some for us." She kissed the corner of her lips, and went to the bathroom. Piper heard Alex washing up and changing. She sat there, trying to make sense of what just happened. Over the next few minutes, as Alex made her way out the door, with an uncharacteristically cheerful goodbye, Piper realized Alex didn't want her to move in. maybe she had been deluding herself as to how serious they were. Maybe she had just been another wild thing for Alex to do._

_She couldn't bear to face Alex when she came back. She just had to get out._

* * *

Larry was talking to her before he even saw her. She couldn't really concentrate, her mind was buzzing with what she had to say.

"…so did you drop off the books?"

"Yeah. Larry, I need to talk to you. Can we sit down?"

"Uh oh. What did I do wrong?" Larry joked as they walked to the kitchen to sit down.

"Nothing." Piper clasped her hands together and looked at him, not knowing where to start.

"Piper?"

She took a deep breath. "Larry, I can't do this anymore."

Larry frowned. "Do what?"

"This, Larry. Us. I can't."

"Why not? Piper, is it because we moved here?"

"No- yes. I mean I am not breaking up because you made me move here, it-"

"_made _you move?" Larry burst out. "Piper I asked you a million times if this was okay with you, and every time you said yes. You said you wanted to support me!"

"I didn't mean you forced me, I'm just trying to explain why."

"Well, then explain Piper." "Because I don't know what is going on." He sat with his fists clenched.

"I have a past." Piper cringed inwardly at the words.

"We all do," he said impatiently. "How does that affect us? Now?"

"I recently got reacquainted with mine. And it wasn't just a random fling, it was a serious relationship."

"Reacquainted? You mean here?" Larry pushed away from the table. "Jesus Christ Piper! You've been seeing someone behind my back?"

"I haven't been SEEING anyone. Just listen -"

He leaned in close to her, "who is it? And where has been for the past 7 years? Huh? I have been with you through a lot of shit Piper. Where was he then?"

Before she could answer, Larry groaned. "Don't tell me he's some war veteran back from duty because that I can't compete with."

"Larry will you please just sit down?!" Piper could feel herself losing control.

"I will not sit down! You drop this bomb on me and you expect to have a civil discussion? Well I am sorry Piper, you're going to have to get your hands dirty for once. Who is he?!" he shouted.

She got up now too. "Alex! It's not a he, it's a she! Alex."

This little declaration was met by silence. They both just stared at each other, breathing hard. Larry blinked several times, confused.

"You're gay?"

"I don't like labels, Larry. I fell in love with a woman. That's all."

"Wait, this is Alex _Vause_?!"

"Yes. I met her today when I went over to give the books."

"You heard me say her name, why didn't you tell me then? You kept asking me about her," Larry started pacing. "Jesus Piper. You've been planning this little rendezvous with her, haven't you? Did you sleep with her?"

"Jesus Christ Larry. Would you get a hold of yourself? I went to meet her, yes. I just wanted to catch up. I didn't realize I was still -"

"Still what?" Larry's voice got very quiet. "Are you still in love with her?" Piper could hear the hurt beneath it and it hurt her too.

"Yes."

Larry went to sit down on the couch. He put his head in his hands and was quiet for a very long time. After what seemed like an eternity, she walked over to him and sat down on the coffee table.

"Do you love me? Has any of our relationship been real?"

"Larry I do love you too. You have been very patient and kind to me. And it has been very comfortable with you. But I don't feel about you, the way I feel about her." Larry's eyes got moist, and it made her tear up too.

"I'm sorry Larry. You don't deserve this. I never wanted to hurt you li-"

"Fuck you. Fuck you Piper."

"Larry…"

"No. Get out. My dad was right about you. Just get the hell out of my life." With that he stormed out of the living room and she heard the bedroom door slam shut.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8! It's a little longer than usual, but I just couldn't help myself 3:)**

**Please read and review! Let me know what y'all think!**

* * *

Alex woke up to a killer headache. Squinting her eyes, she sought out her glasses and sat up. Her mouth felt parched, her eyes were swollen and throbbing.

"Fuck. Me."

Slowly she made her way out of her room, cursing everything under the sun under her breath.

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes!" Nicky all but yelled at her. Alex covered her ears.

"Oh my God, Nicky could you be any louder? No stop. I don't want to know."

Nicky smirked at her. "Here, I made you some coffee. And breakfast."

Despite everything, Alex turned to her, eyebrows raised. "It cooks?"

"Only on special occasions Vause, so count your lucky stars."

Alex sat down at the island and dragged a cup toward her. Nicky placed a plate full of fluffy eggs in front of her. They sat in silence as Alex wolfed down her food. She couldn't remember the last time she'd eaten. When she was done, Nicky said,

"Alright, I gotta be off now. Why don't you take a day off huh? Go to the beach. Just relax a little."

Alex shrugged "Maybe. Hey Nicky, thanks for last night."

"Don't mention it, kid. We could have a repeat performance tonight if you want."

"Oh God, no. I got it outta my system."

"Good. Talk to you later."

Alex heard Nicky leave through the back door. Alex sighed as everything got quiet again. She considered heeding Nicky's advice. A day to regroup would be great, and she figured she could afford it so she texted her staff not come in that day. With that suddenly, her whole day opened up.

She straightened up the apartment and went downstairs to the store. Sunlight was pouring in, giving the whole place a surreal glow. She walked through the stacks, brushing her fingers along the spines of the books. She could easily hire enough people that she wouldn't be needed to physically be present in the store all the time, but she loved it. She loved being in a place where the number of books outweighed the number of people. Whenever a customer came looking for a rare book, she took it upon herself to track it down. She knew what to recommend to people looking for specific genres. She was fucking brilliant at it.

Smiling slightly to herself, she picked out My Family and Other Animals from the children's section because she was in dire need of a good laugh. She ambled over to one of the armchairs and was about to sit down when she heard a knock on the glass doors.

She yelled. "We're closed! Sorry!"

The knock came again. Louder, insistent.

Alex took a deep breath, and walked over to the door. "We're closed today! Come back tomorrow."

She stopped short as she came face to face with Piper. Alex couldn't believe it.

"Go away!"

Piper's voice came back muffled. "I really need to talk to you Alex."

"Yeah?" she flipped her off through the glass. "Fuck off." She made to walk away from the door.

Piper started pounding again on the glass. "I am going to stay right here until you let me in!"

Alex ignored her and went to her chair, out of view of the door. She settled in and started to read.

_What the hell was she doing back here? I mean hasn't she done enough damage._

_Focus on the book._

Piper's voice sounded again, "I'm sitting down on the sidewalk. Waiting for you to open the door!"

_The book. Read the book._

_Maybe she's cold outside._

_So? Let her be. It's not like she cares about you._

_Then why is she here?_

_It didn't look like she was wearing warm clothes. And the sidewalk's dirty._

_I don't care!_

_You kind of do._

_"_People are staring at me! This is just bad publicity for your store Alex. Just let me in!_"_

_Sonovabitch!_

Alex stomped over to the door. People were indeed stopping to give Piper strange looks. She growled in frustration and started undoing the locks on the door. Piper got up and rushed in the moment Alex opened the door.

"What the fuck do you want from me?!"

"I need to talk to you. I owe you an explanation…for a lot of things. Just please let me fix what happened yesterday."

"Piper you have a lot of nerve-"

"I guess you rubbed off on me."

Alex narrowed her eyes. "You trying to be funny? I thought you had some explaining to do."

Piper held up her hands in surrender. "Okay okay. About yesterday." She pulled out a chair and sat down. "I honestly didn't mean to just come in here and attack you. I came here to drop off some books." Piper looked at her.

"What books?" Alex felt confused. What was she talking about?

"Larry Bloom? He and I were together. He asked me to drop off the books after you called him yesterday because he had a meeting to go to."

She felt like someone had thrown a bucket of water on her. She felt her insides twist in anger…and jealousy.

"You're with that-that yuppie? Is that what you came here to tell me? Rub my face in it?"

Piper stood up. "No! Just hear me out. Please. Like I said, he and I _were_ together. We broke up."

"So? Am I supposed to feel sorry for you because you got dumped?"

Piper spoke clearly. "I broke up with him, Alex. That was the first thing I did after I rushed out of her yesterday."

"You just love walking out on struggling writers, don't you?" Alex sneered. It's a weird type to have, but hey at least you're consistent."

Piper felt her temper flare in spite of herself. "Will you just shut the fuck up?! I'm trying to tell you something here."

Alex responded with the same intensity. "You do not get to come in here and talk to me like that. Not after yesterday."

"I am trying to apologize to you and you're just acting like a horse's ass!"

"Oh, I'M an horse's ass?! Really Piper?"

Alex was seething. Only Piper could get her worked up like this. She saw Piper take calming breaths.

"When I was with you yesterday Alex, it felt like nothing had changed. I kissed you. And it felt great. It woke up all these feelings in me that I have always had for you. Only you. That kiss would have definitely developed into something a whole lot more. And there wouldn't have been any regrets except one."

Alex found herself asking, "what?"

"That I didn't start over cleanly with you. I had to break it off with Larry, before I could think about kissing you again. Or doing anything else with you."

Her brain felt like sludge. This was all happening way too fast. Maybe this was a dream? "So you broke up with him so we could start over?"

"Yes. I love you. I never stopped. I'm not saying we have to start over. I don't know where you stand. I don't even know if you have someone else in your life…" she trailed off, only realizing what she said when she said it.

"Is there?"

Alex thought about saying yes. It would give her the small satisfaction of seeing the hurt look on her face, even if for just a moment. It would give her back the power she had talked about with Nicky last night. But she saw how small Piper looked, standing in front of her, all her cards on the table. She couldn't bring herself to do it.

"No. there hasn't been anyone since you, Pipes."

She saw the look of relief wash over Piper's face. Piper stepped closer to Alex tentatively and reaching up, she gently brushed her lips to Alex's. She moved over to her cheek, trailing her lips to her ears.

"I love you, Alex." Alex shivered as Piper bit her earlobe. Piper dragged her lips down to her jaw, placing small, quick kisses. She reached her neck and immediately found her pulse point to suck on.

Alex was getting impatient now. She reached for the buttons on Piper's shirt and started undoing them. She took it off and was about to move to her pants when Piper grabbed her hands.

"What?"

"Let me love you. Let me make it up to you." Piper had a look in her eyes Alex had only seen on a few occasions before. Her eyes were hooded, and dark with lust. Alex felt a little tremor in her stomach and she dropped her hands.

Piper removed Alex's glasses and placed them on the table behind her. Next she reached down and took off her shirt. She ran her fingers lightly over her stomach up to her bra-clad breasts and stopped. Then she moved her hands to Alex's waist, making loose circles with her fingers while she leaned forward to kiss her collar bone, setting her skin on fire. Her fingers found her bra clasp and she undid it with expertise.

Alex could feel the wetness between her legs growing as Piper began fondling her breasts. She kissed down her neck, between her breasts, reveling in the soft skin there, and onto her stomach.

Piper knelt down before Alex, her fingers reaching inside her slacks as she slowly slipped them off. Piper began kissing Alex below her belly button but stopped when she reached the slight swell of the pubic bone. She moved to the right, where her leg met her torso and sketched a horizontal line of kisses to the left. Piper moved further down to Alex's thighs, and she kissed and sucked her way from the outside to the inside. Alex had her hands on Piper's head and was trying to guide her to her centre but the blonde was adamant in staying away.

"Pipes?"

She looked up, while moving her lips to her knees.

"I don't want to rush you or anything, but I need-"

"I'll make sure you get what you need Lex, just a little patience." The promise in her voice was unmistakable and it shut Alex up.

Piper stood up and looked around. She saw the chair where Alex had previously sat, and pushed her over to it. She made her sit down, and climbed on top of her, straddling Alex. She started kissing her and Alex responded. Piper dropped one hand to Alex's breasts while the other one lower down to her centre. Alex moaned loudly in Piper's mouth as she felt the blonde's apt fingers running down her slit.

"Oh God, Alex, you are so fucking wet," she groaned in the crook of Alex's neck. Piper found the small swelling and ground harder against it. She felt Alex's breathing getting shallower as she simultaneously worked her clit, rubber her nipple and sucked on her neck.

"Oh my GOD!" Alex gasped. "Fuck Pipes, I'mcomingI'mcomingI'm-" the rest of it never came out as Alex rode out her climax in a silent scream. She felt Piper continue her ministrations until Alex fell slack. Piper peppered her with kisses all over.

"Fucking. Hell," Alex panted. "That was amazing."

Piper sat up to look at her, her face bursting with a smug smile.

"I am going to wipe that shit eating grin off your face, kid."

Piper laughed and raised her eyebrows, "Oh, but it's still my turn." Before Alex could say anything else, Piper moved down to her breast and took one nipple in her mouth. Alex squeezed her eyes shut as Piper rolled it between her teeth.

"Shit…"

She continued playing with her breasts, alternating between the two until Alex was grinding against her again. Taking it as a hint, Piper slid down until her face was leveled with Alex's pussy. They both locked eyes, and Alex stopped moving. Piper bit at her inner thighs a couple of times and then blew at her outer lips.

Alex sucked in air through her teeth. "Jesus! You'll be the death of me Chapman!"

"Tell me what you want me to do Alex."

"I fucking want you to fucking lick my pussy!" Alex let out through gritted teeth.

Piper grinned at her before diving in. she pulled both her legs over her shoulder and started licking Alex. She found her clit easily, engorged as it was. She wrapped her lips around it and sucked. Alex's eyes rolled back in their sockets and she felt close to orgasm again. Piper could feel Alex's sex pulsating around her mouth, and she decided to ease in two fingers too. She found what she was looking for and worked it until she felt Alex's walls contracting. Alex came again, letting out a string of profanities mixed in with Piper's name.

She stayed in her climactic state for several minutes, her hands that were holding Piper's head in place, now limp. Piper rested her face on her thigh, waiting for Alex to come back down. It was quiet, other than the sound of their breathing, almost in sync.

"Hey." Alex's voice came out raspy.

"Hey, yourself."

Alex tried to get up and managed with some difficulty. She dragged Piper up with her. She brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her a long, sweet, promising kiss. She took her hand and they led her upstairs.

"It's your turn now. And I _swear_ you won't be able to walk when I'm done with you."


	9. Chapter 9

** New chapter is up. Only one today.**

**Thank you sooo much for your reviews guys! I love hearing what you guys loved, or thought should have happened instead. It's great to get different perspectives on it.**

**Also, didn't anyone pick up on the reference in chapter 7? Or was it just not smart enough? :P**

**Please read and review!**

* * *

Piper was walking through the park, the trees a refreshing, almost surreal green. She couldn't remember why she was here or what she was supposed to be doing. She just strolled, taking in the nature. Without warning, it began drizzling, and she felt small water droplets on her skin. The world jarred and she heard someone calling out to her.

"Piper!"

Her eyes flew open and focused in on Alex's face floating above her own. Her hair was wet and dripping on Piper.

"You plan on getting up anytime soon?"

"What time is it?" Piper stretched.

"It's about to be 4. P.M! I was going to let you sleep but I figured you must be hungry." As Alex said it, Piper felt her stomach grumble. When was her last meal?

"Ugh, I _am_. But I'm just so tired. All thanks to you, by the way." She scowled at Alex.

"Well, I had to live up to my promise, Pipes," Alex said solemnly. "Besides, I drew you a nice, warm bath so you can get rid of the sore muscles." She kissed her between the brows, making her frown disappear.

"I could definitely use a bath right now." She sat up and stretched a little more.

Alex jumped up. "Okay, you get done with your bath, I'll see about feeding you something." With that Alex left the room and Piper heard her rummaging around. She made her way to the bathroom and was about to strip when with a blush she realized there was no need. She sank into the bath and a moan escaped her mouth as the hot water worked at her muscles.

She was aching all over. Her breasts hurt, and she gently massaged them. Her legs and her back were sore from the constant tension Alex had maintained with her expert mouth and fingers doing their magic on her. There were at least two hickeys near her ribcage. Still she wasn't complaining. She remembered how good it had felt when Alex had sucked there. Of course she had left her marks on Alex too, and she smiled fondly as she relived the past few hours in her head.

She stayed in until the water around her grew cold. Alex had placed a fresh towel on the rack next to the tub. Wrapping it around herself, she stepped out and looked at herself in the mirror. A content looking woman stared back at her. Just then Alex stuck her head in through the door.

"All done?" she spoke to her reflection.

"Yeah, I was just coming out."

"There's a spare toothbrush in the shelf. The blue one. If you want. I'll be outside."

The thought of toothbrush bothered Piper. What, she just keeps a toothbrush for her lady friends? She grumbled under her breath as she brushed her teeth and went outside. A large T shirt and a pair of pajamas were laid out for her, into which she changed and went to look for Alex.

She sat at the island in her kitchen with a stack of pancakes in front of her. She was drinking from a cup of coffee, and Piper's sat waiting for her. She walked over to find a whipped cream smiley face drawn on the pancakes.

She burst out laughing.

"What?" Alex said defensively.

"Nothing, just wasn't expecting such levels of sophistication."

"I could just take it off." Alex lifted her hand toward the pancakes, which Piper slapped away.

"Noo, I like it." She leaned over to kiss Alex. "Really." Alex rolled her eyes.

They ate in a peaceful silence for a while. Alex kept pushing Piper to eat more and more, until she was fit to burst.

"So."

"So?"

"We need to talk kid. I mean our conversation this morning was hardly complete." She smirked. "Not that I didn't enjoy the interruption."

"No, you're right. We should talk." Piper straightened up. "Cards on the table. I love you. I want to be with you."

"I want to too. So much."

"But?"

"But I don't know if I can trust you…" the words hurt them both. "You just walked out on me."

"I know, and I'm sorry Lex. But you started acting so weird after the day I told you I wanted to move in. you never brought it up again, you became distant! I felt like you were going to end things with me, so I just -"

"I wasn't going to break up with you! Why would I?"

"Because I thought you didn't want that kind of a commitment. I mean I had just put myself out there for you, and you couldn't wait to leave the room. You were just a different person after that."

Alex pinched the bridge of her nose. "Piper. What you're basically telling me is that you broke up with me because you thought you were losing me?"

Now that she heard it said like that, it sounded ridiculous, and she felt a little angry at Alex for trivializing her experience.

"Don't say it like that. Alex you changed! You started acting different around me. We stopped going out. You hardly ever let me touch you. And have you forgotten all the fights? Over nothing?"

"Why didn't you stay and fight? Why didn't you say all this to me then?!"

"I didn't know there was anything left to fight for!"

"There was everything left to fight for!" Alex yelled. She started pacing, trying to calm herself down. "Do you know what I did after you said you want to move in? The first thing I thought to myself was, how are we both going to live in this dump? Second thing: I need to clean up my act.

"I was a good for nothing bar tender, who was high all the time. I couldn't commit to a life with you with nothing to offer you, Piper. I needed to make something of myself; I needed to get off of drugs. And I did! I quit cold turkey. I was going through withdrawal and all kinds of shit, so I'm sorry we couldn't "hang out" a lot."

Piper sat, stunned. "I really don't know what to say. Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped you through it."

"I didn't want you to see me like that Pipes. It was a horrible time for me. And of course when I stopped using, my 'friends' abandoned me." She looked at her. "And then a couple of weeks later, you left too."

Piper felt terrible. "I'm so sorry babe. Come here." Alex walked over to her and Piper trapped her between her legs. She wrapped her arms around her, her head on Alex's heart.

"Hey, where's all your stuff?"

"Hm?"

"You said you broke up with Larry, so where's your stuff?"

Piper leaned back to look at her. "Oh it's all still over at the apartment. I just left there and spent last night in a hotel. I should go get it though. I have no clothes at all." Alex nodded.

"I'll come with you."

"That's alright, I can handle Larry."

"I don't doubt that you can, but I can drive you there. I'll just wait outside. It'll make me feel better."

"Okay. But I need to change; I can hardly go like this." She gestured to the pajamas.

Alex smiled, "well you can grab anything from the closet. I'll just clean up here and we can leave."

* * *

"Just take a right from here."

They had been driving for about 15 minutes and finally arrived at Piper's former building.

Alex parked the car across the road and looked over at her. "You sure you'll be fine? I really don't mind coming in to help."

Piper sighed. "It'll be fine. Dunno how long it might take though, you might have to wait."

"Don't worry about that. I'll be here."

Piper jumped out of the car. Alex watched her walk up the steps and disappear in through the doors. She leaned back and settled in for the wait. It didn't last long though, about 20 minutes later, Piper was tapping at her window, a handbag and a suitcase in her hands. Alex got out of the car to help her with the bags.

"That was fast."

"He wasn't home. There are a few boxes in there, just have to put in a few things, bring them down and that'll be it. Can you help me with those?"

"Sure thing."

It took them five trips to bring down all of Piper's boxes and by the time they were done, it was dark outside. The both got in the car, and Alex started it up.

Piper looked at the clock on the dashboard and saw it was only 7. She felt exhausted. This day didn't seem to want to end. All she could think about was going to bed right about now. Spoke up, "the hotel is about 3 blocks down from your store, to the left."

Alex looked at her confused. "Do you have something to pick from the hotel?"

"No, why?"

"Why do you want to go there then?"

Piper felt confused too. "To stay till I can find a place to live."

"You're staying with me."

"But Alex, you said -"

"I know what I said, but I'm not going to make you stay in a hotel Pipes." Alex said as if it were something obvious.

"Look, you don't have to feel sorry for me Alex; I can take care of myself."

"I don't feel sorry for you, you idiot." Her tone turned joking. "I'm not asking you to move in with me, we all know how that turns out," she gave her a sidelong glance.

When Piper didn't respond, Alex nudged her, "What? Too soon?" Piper felt a reluctant grin spreading across her face.

"Theeere you go. Look all I'm saying is stay with me till you find a place. Okay?"

"Okay."

They stopped on their way for some Chinese takeout and headed home. Piper decided to leave the boxes for the next day, and just took her bags with her. Alex opened up the door for her and said,

"Welcome home, kid."

Home.

Piper smiled at the sincerity behind the words. Home is where your heart is.


	10. Chapter 10

**New chapter is up. **

**Disclaimer: nothing belongs to me.**

**Please read and review. I love hearing and responding to your feedback! Let me know what you guys think of this chapter, cuz I'm not feeling too strongly about it. :(**

* * *

They had each taken a quick shower after they got home. Piper decided to wear the shirt from before because it somehow smelled like Alex. They sat on the couch, facing each other, catching up. Alex wanted to know what Piper had been up to all these years and vice versa. It seemed strange that so much had happened between the two of them in the past couple days, and they still didn't know a lot of stuff. Alex had her feet in Piper's laps. She massaged them as she filled her in.

The phone rang but instead of answering, Alex let the machine take it. Nicky's voice blasted through the quiet of the apartment.

"Where the hell are you? You just disappeared on me, Vause. Is this how you treat a lady after she cooks you breakfast?" Piper's eyebrows shot up as Alex lunged for the phone.

"Hey, Nicky. No, I'm fine. Seriously. Would I dare lie to you?" Alex laughed. "Yes I ate. No, no work today. Just like you said." There was a pause. "Alright. Thanks again, babe." She hung up the phone and resumed her position on the couch.

Piper silently rubbed the arches of her feet.

"So that was Nicky."

"Is that who you keep the spare toothbrush for?" Piper's tone was clipped.

"Is that your way of asking if she sleeps over here?"

Piper looked up, "well, does she?"

"Yeah, all the time. In fact she was here last night," Alex said with a straight face.

"Oh," was all Piper said for a while. Alex watched her, amused.

"Piper? Are you _jealous_?"

Piper answered a little too quickly, "Of course not!"

Alex wriggled her toes, tickling her. "I love this new color on you."

"There is no color."

Alex laughed out loud. "Babe, she's just a friend. Hey," she waited until Piper looked up. "I told you there was no one. Besides, I got that toothbrush for you when I got up this morning," she said.

"You went out shopping?" Piper asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep so I went out, got some things, came home, showered and woke you up. You think I have whipped cream lying around the house?"

At the mention of whipped cream their eyes met and Piper raised an eye brow. Alex put up a finger. "Piper, no!" she grinned at Alex. "We are NOT going down that road again."

"Why not? We both know how much you love it." she tickled her feet. Alex leapt up.

"Noo, uh-uh. No way. I will not let _that_ happen again." she walked into the kitchen. "In fact, I'm going to hide it, so you can't find it." Piper just sat there, laughing.

Alex returned and flopped on the couch. "There. A can of whipped cream in your hands is a weapon of mass destruction."

"More like mass seduction."

Alex guffawed. "You did not just say that." Piper crawled up close to her and whispered, "Can you deny it?"

Alex's eyes flickered to Piper's lips and back up. She swallowed. "Not really."

They stayed like that for a while, neither knowing how to proceed from there. After their conversation, it seemed like things should go slow, but with so much chemistry, that really wasn't an easy task. Piper was the first to break eye contact. She smiled and got up.

"Maybe we should turn in. it's getting late."

Alex took a deep breath. "Yeah. Definitely." She stood up and went to the bedroom and came out with a pillow and a blanket. "You can take the room."

"What? No. you take the room since it's _yours._ I'll sleep out here."

"But Pipes," Alex protest was cut short.

"Lex, you've already opened your home for me, and I really appreciate it. I just can't make you sleep out here. It would make me feel extremely uncomfortable. So please."

Alex thought about it for a moment. Then she said, "Or we could just sleep together in there." Piper opened her mouth, but Alex interrupted her. "No, listen. It's a big enough bed." She raised her hand to her heart. "And I swear I'll be on my best behavior. We're grown women."

Piper considered it for a moment. "I don't know Alex…"

"The couch is scratchy and you won't fit on it. We'll make a pillow wall between us, if you feel you just can't keep your hands off of me."

Piper laughed. "If you're sure?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She said with a tone of finality.

* * *

They laid on their respective sides of the bed, with pillows between them. The dark surrounded them, punctuated by the quiet conversation they made, whenever someone thought of something to ask or tell.

"Do you still write?"

"Yeah, I try to. I haven't had a lot of time to sit down and really write you know? I have some poems here and there, some unfinished stories."

Piper turned on her side to face Alex. "And you've been clean all these years?"

Alex was quiet for a while. "No. I relapsed after you left. I thought, you know, what the fuck. But then my mom caught wind of it. She dragged me home, worked hard to get me straight. Her friend, Fahri, ran this store. He got me working here. I saw how much I was hurting ma and myself. So I put my nose to the ground, worked my ass off and I climbed up."

"You sure did. Like I said before, this place is amazing. How is your mom?"

"A firecracker as always. I've been trying to get a bigger place here in the city, so I can have her live with me. You should meet her. She'd be happy to see you."

"Won't she hate me?"

Alex chuckled. "Well she'll be tough at first, but she'll warm up." She paused. "It's so weird …"

"What?"

"This." She turned to face Piper. She could see the whites of her eyes reflecting the small amount of light that entered through the window. "It's weird how normal this feels. How familiar you feel."

"Well, I think when you have connection with someone, it never really goes away. You snap back to being important to each because you still are."

Alex considered this. "You know what I said about the trust thing?"

"Yeah."

"It still applies. I don't know if we can ever go back to being the way we were. All I know is that I love you, for better or for worse. And that I want to try being together again."

"I know. I am not expecting any miracles Lex. Neither am I looking for a shortcut. I'm willing to put in the hard work in this relationship this time. No running away."

"Okay."

* * *

Alex opened up her store early the next day, eager to get started with business and get herself busy. She saw that the breakfast crowd was taken care of, and as it was a Saturday, they had more than enough customers to be kept busy with. Alex walked around helping people look for specific books, writing up orders on the ones that were out of stock.

Nicky had texted her that she'd drop by around lunch to check up on her and as promised, there she was waiting for her at the counter to finish up with a customer.

"Hey Nicky."

"Hey. What's up? How you doing now?" she gave her a significant look.

"Yeah, about that…"

Nicky raised her eyebrows. "More developments?"

"You could say that."

"What? Tell me."

Alex quickly led Nicky to a booth. "Well, she came back yesterday. We talked. She wanted to get back together."

Nicky snorted in disbelief. "Right. After what she did to you." Alex looked away. "You said no, right? Jesus, Vause, tell me you said no."

Alex hedged, "I didn't say yes…"

"What did you say then?"

"I said I need time to think about it."

"What do you need to think about? She broke your heart, she left you!"

"I know. We talked about it. She apologized-"

"Oh she apologized, that's mighty big of her." Nicky's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Nicky…"

"What? Alex she left you once, what makes you think she won't do it again? How can you even trust her?"

"I don't. Not fully, at least. But I want to give it a try."

"You can have anyone else, anyone you want."

"But it's her I _need_. I'm not deluding myself. I know what she's like. She's a mess, she can be self absorbed, and she's immature. But I love her and I'd once thought I'd lost her forever. I have a chance to maybe get back something that was amazing. That was real. Why shouldn't I take the chance?"

"Because you're playing with your heart. Look, I can't tell you what to do. And you know I'm here for you, but I just don't like this one bit."

"I know." Alex waited.

They both stared at each other. Nicky drew a deep breath, and asked, "So when do I get to meet her?"

Alex grinned broadly. "She headed out after breakfast to look for a job, but if you stick around-"

"She slept here?! You fucked her already?"

Alex shushed her, looking around to see if anybody overheard. "No I didn't!" she hissed indignantly. "At least not last night." She spoke quickly, to stop Nicky from interrupting. She pushed her glasses up her nose. "And she's staying with me till she finds a place to live. It's totally platonic."

Nicky closed her eyes, and looked to the heavens, as if begging for patience. "I would tell you how twisted I think this is, but since I am trying to be supportive, I won't."

"Thank you. And I think we should go out today, the three of us. Hang out. I would love for her to meet you. And I know once you warm up to her, you'll see what I see."

Nicky rolled her eyes. "I doubt it, but sure. Let's meet at the pub at 9."


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for the support! I read all the reviews and try to respond to them all personally. **

**So new chapter is up, a little heavy on the drama. Also be on the lookout for chapter 12, may upload it a little bit later.**

**Leave your feedback to let me know what you guys think! **

**Disclaimer: don't own anything.**

* * *

Piper had been handing out resumes all morning. She figured she could try temping somewhere while she waited for a real job. She was willing to work entry level if that's what it took to get some stability. She also looked in on some buildings that had apartments on rent. The first one turned out to be way too expensive for her to afford at the moment. The next four were just disasters waiting to happen. But the next one was a small studio apartment which was almost in her budget and in a decent neighborhood. The only down side was that it was little farther away from Alex's apartment than some of the others.

While she was leaving the building her cell phone rang and she saw it was Polly. She sighed and answered it.

"You broke up with Larry?!" Polly's screech was as shrill as if they were standing in front of each other. "And I have to hear it from_ him_?"

"Wait, he called you?"

"No, I called him. I mean the apartment. He picked up and said that you broke up with him. Then he hung up. What the _hell_?"

"Okay, I will explain everything; just let me find a place to sit down."

Polly's tone changed. "Wait, where are you?"

"I'm out, I've been looking for an apartment." Piper found a bus stop and sat down on one of the seats.

"You don't have a fucking place to stay? Piper what is going on?"

Piper explained everything to her. How she'd met Alex, how they'd kissed. How she'd realized what she felt for Alex she could never feel for Larry, and how this wasn't fair to him, or her.

"Piper…"

"What? Polly look, please don't tell me I'm making a mistake."

"It just seems so fast. I mean are you sure you want to give up on your life with Larry for her?"

"Pol, sometimes all it takes is one moment for you to _know_ what's right. Alex makes me happy in a way I'd forgotten with Larry. Sure, he was caring and everything, I don't mean to take anything away from him. But he doesn't know me like Alex does. It's like he never wanted to accept that there could be a part of me that's flawed.

"Alex, on the other hand, she knows me. She doesn't gloss over my flaws. She doesn't pretend I'm perfect. I can be exactly who I am with her and she'll still love me. There is a certain freedom in being with Alex, for being accepted exactly for who I am, that has been missing from my life."

Polly was quiet for a while, considering this. "So now you two are together?"

"No, not really."

She heard Polly snort. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, we couldn't just jump into something huge. We need to rebuild the trust and all. So we're taking things slow." Piper then said something that had been weighing on her since the beginning. "I don't know if she ever will trust me like she used to."

"Piper, what you're telling me is that you walked out on a stable relationship for a woman who may or may not want to get serious with you?"

"Don't. Polly please don't be like that. I just want you to tell me you have my back and that you're happy for me."

"Babe, of course I have your back. I'm just worried about you."

"Here's what I can tell you for sure. Alex loves me. She cares about me. It's hard for her, I can see it in her eyes, but she wants to work at it."

"Does she make you happy?"

"Yes. She makes me very happy. I feel pampered and loved when I'm with her."

"Fine. Then I'm happy for you. Just you know, be careful. The last time you were a mess after it ended and I'm not there to take care of you."

"I will be careful. Don't worry."

"You say that like that's possible." Polly paused. "You know I love you right? Even though you're just a stupid lesbian."

Piper laughed, "Love you too, you spoilt bitch."

* * *

The pub in question was the Vesuvio café. From the moment Alex had told her they'd be meeting Nicky there, she had been chattering nonstop. Despite Piper's nerves, she couldn't help but feel Alex's enthusiasm building up in her as well as she went on and on about the bar's history. She filled her in on how the beat celebrities had frequented the bar often, how it was heavily featured in many of Kerouac's works etc.

In fact, she was still talking about it, as they exited the apartment and crossed the alley towards the bar.

"Whenever I can't find inspiration, I'll come in here, hoping some of the magic rubs off on me." she nodded at the bartender who yelled out a greeting as they entered.

"Come on, this is where I usually sit."

Piper took a seat as Alex went in search of drinks. She came back a short while later carrying two bottles of beer.

"So I take it you like this place?"

Alex grinned sheepishly. "I have been rambling on, haven't I? I just can't help it."

Piper smiled warmly at her. "No it's good. I like learning things about you. Plus it helped me forget about being nervous for a while."

"You don't have anything to be nervous about." She squeezes her hand reassuringly. "Nicky's going to be on her best behavior."

That didn't help Piper like Alex thought it might. She was about to add something when Alex said, "here she is." Alex waved her over.

Piper turned around to see a woman with wild blonde hair entering through the door. She walked with an impatient air, as if wanting to get to the point of the matter as quickly as possible. Her face lit up as she spotted Alex, and as her gaze turned towards Piper, she raised her eyebrow, and her smile turned into a smirk.

"Hey Vause."

"Nicky. Meet Piper. Piper, Nicky."

"Nice to meet you," said Piper, as they shook hands.

"Yeah we'll see." Alex's glare was lost on Nicky, who had just turned around to find a chair for herself. A moment later, someone appeared with a beer for Nicky.

"I was just telling Piper about the early days, when you could always find me sitting at this table, writing."

"Oh yeah, this was only just short of becoming your shrine." Nicky turned to Piper. "So Piper. How did you and Alex meet? The first time I mean. I know how you barged in the second time."

Alex frowned. "Nicky."

"What? I'm only joking. Piper knows that, I'm sure."

Piper tried not to let that get to her as a taunt. "No that's fine. Well I was working at the library at my college, and Alex was there-"

"College, huh?" Nicky looked at Alex, "She's too fancy for us, Vause."

Piper continued as if there had been no interruption. "She was reading a book. I told her off and she asked me out." Piper looked at Alex and grinned. "I'd never thought anyone could be so high on weed and yet be so charming."

Nicky seemed to agree. "I think Vause has charming down to the letter, high or not."

Alex held up her hands, "Can we please change the subject? I'm blushing. Nicky, how's Lorna doing?"

"She's outta town for a few days. Visiting the family."

Piper said, "So Lorna is your girlfriend?"

"Fiancé. Is that a problem for you?"

"What? No. Of course not."

"Ahan. So she's over there trying to convince them I'm not just a phase she's getting out of her system." She turned to Piper, "You would know something about that, wouldn't ya?"

Alex slammed her hand on the table and pushed her chair back to get up. "Nicky. A word?"

"Alex, it's fine," Piper repeated. She had expected this. And she needed to take care of this herself. "Look, Nicky I know you don't like me-"

Nicky sneered. "No, I don't like you. Glad to have that out of the way."

"I'm not going to try to convince you of anything with my words. My actions are going to be enough."

"They better be."

"Nicky, you said you were going to be supportive." The anger in Alex's voice was unmistakable.

Nicky's tone matched hers. "Fuck that. She ran out on you once, how can you be sure she won't do it again? I can't sit here and make nice and pretend like everything's fine. I remember the look you had on your face just two days ago."

Alex's face had gone blank. seeing that she wasn't going to get a response, Nicky stood up. "I'll just see you later."

Alex watched Nicky go, not saying a word. Piper wanted to hug Alex, to comfort her, but what could she say when she was the reason behind what had just happened. Time stretched on and neither of them said anything. Then just as Piper was about to suggest they leave, Alex spoke up.

"I'm sorry she acted like that. I should have seen it coming," she said quietly.

"You don't need to apologize." Alex stared at the table, not meeting Piper's eye. "Let's just leave?"

"Yeah, ok." She reached in her pocket to pay, but Piper beat her to it.

"This one's on me." she smiled as she said it, but the remark rang true for more than just the bill and she felt her smile wane.

They walked home in silence, which, away from the din of the pub, had become downright unbearable. Piper wished Alex would just yell at her, so that they could fight about it and get it out of the way. Alex had never been the one to keep quiet like this.

She let Piper change first, and when Piper was done, she locked herself in the bathroom. Piper sat on the bed and waited.


	12. Chapter 11b

**Just a small chapter today, but it's pretty significant so I'll just remind you all that size doesn't matter ;)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

**Please R&R!**

* * *

Alex stood for God knows how long in front of the mirror, Nicky's words running through her mind. She was doing the right thing. Right? She looked at her reflection as if expecting an answer. None came.

"Alex?" Piper's voice seemed to come from afar, pulling her through her haze. Piper's face floated through her mind when Nicky had brought up the fateful night. She felt a pang of hurt run through her. She should have waited before unleashing Nicky on Piper. She was just looking out for Alex, but she couldn't bear the thought of seeing Piper get hurt.

"Come on, just open the door." Alex turned towards the door. Piper's voice, started out small, seemed to be getting closer, stronger. "Lexie?" Alex felt a tug at her heart. She opened the door, causing Piper to almost fall in. Alex steadied her and fought off the urge to laugh.

"Jeez." Piper straightened up and peered up at her. "What were you doing in there?"

"Do you need to hear all the lurid details?" Alex smirked her trademark smirk. She took Piper's hand and led her towards the bed. They both sat down on the edge, hands still clasped. Alex stroked the back of Piper's hand with her thumb.

"Are you okay?"

"Am _I _okay? I've been worried about you!"

Alex felt confused. "Why?"

Piper looked at her, exasperated. "Because you've been giving me the silent treatment ever since Nicky said what she said."

"Piper, I haven't been giving you the silent treatment, I was just thinking." Piper waited for her to elaborate. "When Nicky brought up that night, I knew that if you knew what state I was in, it'd hurt you. I didn't want to make you feel guilty or whatever. I was just trying to handle it so that-"

Piper wrenched her hand away from hers and sprang off the bed. "Jesus Christ! Alex!"

Alex's eyes widened. "What?!"

"Do you realize how ridiculous you sound right now? You haven't learned anything, have you?"

"Piper, what the fuck are you talking about?"

Piper was pacing in small, tight circles. "You're doing exactly what you did ten years ago that drove us apart!"

"_What?_" Alex couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What _I_ did?! You walked out-"

"YES!" Piper threw up her hands. "Yes I fucking walked out on you. I am the big, horrible bitch that _abandoned_ you when you were going through so much shit!" she came to stand still in front of Alex. Her voice dropped to a whisper.

"Wait a minute. Something doesn't add up here." She started ticking off her fingers. "I loved you. I wanted to move in. I wanted to start a proper life with you. Then why didn't I stay and help you when you needed me the most?" Alex just stared as Piper waited for her to answer.

"Well? Alex? What could have _possibly_ possessed me to act so fucking out of character?"

Alex mumbled, "Because you didn't know."

"Because I didn't fucking know!" she started stomping around again. "I didn't know the reason you were acting like such an asshole to me was not because you didn't love me anymore. It was because you were going through withdrawal!" she smacked her forehead emphatically. "Silly me! I should have just taken a guess, shouldn't have I?" Piper kicked the bathroom door in frustration and yelped in pain.

"Shiiiit!" she hobbled over to the bed.

Alex jumped up. "Wait, I'll get ice for that." She hurried to the kitchen and grabbed a bag of frozen peas and returned to hear Piper grumbling under her breath, with her head thrown back against the headrest.

Alex sat down and pulled Piper's feet in her laps. "Where does it hurt?"

"Give me the bag." Piper held out her hand.

"No. Just tell me." Piper pointed to her right toe. Alex gingerly pressed the bag against it, cupping her foot with her other hand. She continued to apply pressure in silence.

"Thank you," said Piper stiffly.

"That was pretty fucking stupid, what you just did."

"Yeah, well you drive me "pretty fucking" crazy. Plus I'm drunk."

Alex chuckled. "You barely had one drink, you fucking lightweight." Her tone turned serious. "Sorry."Alex looked down. "For, you know, everything."

Piper sat up and sighed. "Look, Alex I love how protective you are of me. And I know what you did; you did with the best intentions. But if this is to work, you have to let me in." she bent her knees and sidled closer to Alex. "I know you like to be all tough and strong, but you can't do it alone." She cupped her cheek gently. "And you don't have to. I'm not a child anymore. Let me take care of you sometimes."

She leaned into the touch. "That sounds like a good idea to me."

"My foot's feeling better now." She kissed her thanks. Taking the bag of peas from Alex's hand, she slightly limped her way to the kitchen. Alex climbed on the bed and propped up on her elbow. Piper came back and made a face.

"You're on my side."

Alex lifted an eyebrow. "So?"

"So move over. Get over on the other side of the pillows."

"Fuck the pillows, Pipes." She patted the bed and grinned at her. "Come be my little spoon." Piper rolled her eyes but fitted herself to Alex's body nevertheless. She pulled her close and was surrounded by Piper's smell. It was so familiar that she felt her earlier doubts fading away. How could something that felt so good ever be wrong?

"You know what?" Piper said after a while.

"Hm?"

Piper turned to face her. "Turn over."

Alex raised her eyebrows. "Oooh, somebody's feeling kinky, huh?"

Piper laughed. "I want to be the big spoon."

"Okay, okay." they shifted around to end up with Piper spooning Alex. Piper moved Alex's hair off of the nape of her neck and kissed her there.

"I love you."

"Hmm. I love you too, kid." Alex raised her head. "I'm still allowed to call you kid, right?"

Piper chuckled, "yeah, I'll allow it."


	13. Chapter 12

**Thank you for the reviews and the follows! Highly appreciated.**

**New chapter is up. A little break from all the drama. We all deserve it. :P**

**Read and review, kindly. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

* * *

Alex woke up very early next morning. Her insides felt warm and she didn't want to open her eyes just yet. She ran her hand over to Piper and felt her soft body against her and she smiled. Leaning up to kiss her and finding no lips, she suddenly realized that she was fondling a pillow. Her eyes flew open.

"Stupid, fucking pillows." Alex muttered her breath. She reached for her glasses and went to the washroom to freshen up.

She padded over to the kitchen where Piper stood with her back to Alex, clad in a cotton robe. By the looks of it she was squeezing oranges. Alex watched, mesmerized as Piper's arm and back muscles tensed and relaxed, barely visible through the cloth. Piper's hips swayed lightly to music only she could hear.

Piper sensed her presence, "Morning. I thought I'd make you some breakfast."

Not being able to contain herself any longer, Alex walked over to her and wrapped her hands around Piper's waist.

"Mmm," Alex nuzzled her neck. "I am _starving_." She loosened the robe and slipped her hands inside.

Piper smiled, but otherwise ignored that. "Okay, I'll just get started on the eggs. Meanwhile-"

"That's not what I had in mind," Alex growled in her husky voice, her hands roaming down to between Piper's legs. She whipped her around and pressed her up against the counter. Piper's protest was cut short as Alex pulled her into a long kiss. She tasted of oranges.

Pretty soon, Piper had her hands in Alex's hair and her legs around her waist, trying to pull her impossibly close. Alex reached for the knot and untied the robe fully, letting it fall to the floor. She kissed Piper's neck and moved to her shoulders. She removed the strap of her top with her teeth, making Piper grind against her. Alex moved to free her breast from the cloth but Piper had other plans.

She tried to push Alex down towards her centre. "No time. I need you down there. Now."

Alex's eyes darkened with lust as she got on her knees and pulled Piper's shorts out of the way with a sharp tug. She freed Piper's legs of them, taking time to run her hands up her inner thighs. She hefted one leg over her shoulder and separated her folds.

Alex groaned, "Fuck Pipes, you're so wet." She looked up to see Piper's eyes on her. Not breaking eye contact, she leaned in and ran the tip of her tongue against the length of Piper's pussy. Piper gasped at the contact and grasped the counter tighter to maintain her balance. Her other hand was lodged in Alex's hair, encouraging her to continue.

Alex introduced a finger into Piper's opening. With the flat of her tongue she found her clit and applied pressure. Piper was moaning constantly now as she bucked her hips against Alex's mouth. Alex knew she was getting closer so she sucked the engorged flesh into her mouth and started flicking her tongue against it, while fucking Piper with two fingers now. Piper's breath hitched and her head fell back against the cabinet as she climaxed. Alex ceased her ministrations gradually and got up. She looked at Piper, trying to get her breath back, mouth dry. She reached behind her to grab a semi squeezed half orange.

"Open up." Alex smirked. "You need your strength." She gave the half a squeeze and saw as the juice trickled down Piper's tongue. Some of it dribbled down her chin which she licked.

Piper groaned. "You're getting me hot all over again."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Round two? I'm up for it."

Piper deliberated for a second. "No, it wouldn't be wise. Besides, I thought you wanted to take it slow."

Alex's cheeks tinged with a slight blush. "I just couldn't help it."

Piper raised a finger to her cheeks. "Since when do you blush?" she was about to say something else, instead her eyes widened and she looked around.

"What?" asked Alex, confused.

Piper hissed at her, "We just fucked in the kitchen! That cannot be sanitary!"

Alex laughed and kissed her cheek. "So? We've done it before. Remember the whipped cream incident?"

Piper grinned, attitude completely changing. Yes, there was the whipped cream incident.

* * *

Alex opened shop for the day and attended to customers. Her head just wasn't in it. All day long she kept feeling this overwhelming urge to write. She looked around and saw that things were under control for the most part. Maybe she could afford to slip out to the bar for a couple of hours.

She went upstairs to find Piper sitting on the couch with her laptop in front of her.

"Hey, I'm going to head over to Vesuvio's for a while." she went to her study to get her own and a notepad and a pencil. "Annie will hold down the fort while I'm gone."

"Oh okay, you going to get some writing done?"

"I'm gonna try. I'm feeling IT. And I have you to thank for this." She kissed the back of her head and trotted down and out to the bar.

* * *

Alex had been scratching away at the paper for about 45 minutes. She always felt she wrote poems better with hand than on the laptop. A lot of it was abstract but she knew it would be take form the more time she spent on it, sculpting it.

A shadow fell over her and she looked up to see Nicky standing there.

"Hey Alex."

"Nicky."

"Can I sit?"

Alex raised her eyebrow. "Sure."

Nicky sat down and folded her hands on the table.

"I went to the store and Annie told me you were here, so…" she trailed off. Nicky looked at Alex who returned it coldly.

"Oh come on Vause, you going to be mad at me over a girl?"

Alex frowned. "Okay first of all, it isn't just "a girl", Nicky. It's Piper. I am in love with her." she pushed off her glasses. "And secondly, no. this isn't about her. This is about you saying you'd be there for me, and then turning on me. Whatever you said to her, hurt me. You couldn't keep your temper away for one night. That showed how much you care."

Nicky's eyes widened. "Damn Alex. You know that's not true. I was angry on your behalf, I was worried for you."

"I told you there was no need for that. All I asked was for you to try and get along with Piper. I wanted her to meet my best friend. But she never showed up."

"Ah jeez. I'm sorry Alex. Really. I'll make it up to you, and to Piper." Alex looked at her skeptically. "No, really. Look, Lorna's back. Let's double date. You guys come over to our place, we'll have a nice home cooked meal." She prodded her. "Huh?"

Alex relented. "Maaybe. You're still not completely forgiven though."

"That's fine. Gives me more incentive to be on my best behavior. Now can you please put your glasses back on? I feel like my mom's scolding me for breaking a vase or something."

Alex rolled her eyes and tried not to smile. She couldn't be mad at Nicky for long, but there was no need to let her know it. She could keep a cold exterior for a little longer. Nicky grinned and leaned forward.

"I have something to ask you by the way."

"What?"

"I kinda need you to be my maid of honor." Nicky said this is such an offhand manner that it took Alex a moment to realize what she'd just said.

"Wha? No fucking way!" she yelled. "They came around?!" Nicky and Lorna had been engaged for some time now but Lorna had been trying to hold it off until she had her parents' blessings and Nicky had been patiently waiting.

Nicky beamed. "Hell yes! They finally came to their senses." Alex leaned over and hugged her and then sprang up.

"Wait right here, I'll get us drinks so I can fuckin toast this momentous occasion." As she walked to the bar, Alex turned around and said, "I cannot _wait_ to see you in a dress!"

* * *

**Aah, so the whipped cream incident rears its head again. I wonder if you're all wondering what it might entail. ;)**

**Also, let me know if you guys want to read some of Alex's poems and stuff.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for the reviews guys! They really make my day. **

**New chapter is up. The poems are not mine, I have borrowed them from a writer buddy of mine. Let me know what you guys think. Be as critical as you want: the stronger the criticism, the more my friend thrives :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Please R&R!**

* * *

Piper finished putting the final touches on the prototype for a website that she had to submit in a couple of days. She'd been sitting in the same position for almost three hours now and her back was screaming in protest. She got up and stretched. Walking to the kitchen, she grabbed herself some water from the fridge. She took a long swig as she roamed around the apartment. She happened across the study and decided to take a look.

The room was occupied by a large arm chair, situated next to the only window, the wall behind which was dedicated exclusively to books. All of it wasn't filled, but it seemed well on its way. There was a large desk to the left of the door, a beautiful mahogany piece. Piper went and sat down on the swivel chair in front of the desk and ran her hands over its cool, smooth surface. It felt like Alex, solid, comforting. She imagined Alex sitting right where she sat, trying to conjure words with which to fill pages.

Her eyes happened across an orange journal which was tucked in between several others. The reason it caught her attention was because it seemed vaguely familiar. She pulled it out carefully and opened it to the first page. As she was about to go further, she felt like a peeping tom. What if Alex didn't want her to read these? _I just barge in here and start going through her stuff? _She closed the journal shut and placed it back where she found it.

* * *

Alex came home in the evening to find the apartment quiet. She went by the study to put her stuff back and called out for Piper.

"I'm taking a bath." Alex followed her voice to the washroom and sure enough, Piper had drawn herself a bath. Covered in suds and grinning from ear to ear, she looked impossibly adorable. "Hey."

Alex walked over to her and kissed her. "Hi." She sat down at the edge of the tub.

"Did you get any writing done?"

Alex shrugged. "Yeah, some. But I ran into Nicky there. Well not really "ran into." She found me."

"Really? How did that go?" asked Piper.

"Well she apologized and I thought she meant it. She felt really bad about what she said to you and all." Alex pushed up her glasses. "I was planning on being mad at her for longer, but then she asked me to be her maid of honor!"

"What?"

"Yeah," Alex filled Piper in on the whole story. The more she talked, the more Piper got sucked into the enthusiasm.

"That's awesome, Lex. I wonder what kind of a dress you'll have to wear."

Alex rolled her eyes. "You can't scare me with that one. I'm too excited about this."

Piper laughed. "I can see that."

"Okay listen. I have another thing to run by you."

"What is it?"

"Nicky wants a do over. She's invited you and me over to their place for dinner. Now I know the last time went over badly, but this time she'll really really behave. Lorna will be there -"

Piper help up her hands. "You don't have to sell it to me, babe. They are your friends, of course I'll go." Alex beamed at her. She swirled her hand in the water.

"Is there room in there for two?"

"Always. I've only just drawn in it, so it's still nice and warm."

"Wait." Alex left and came back with two glasses of wine. She handed them to Piper and started undressing. "So what did you do all day?"

"Well I finished my work and explored the place a little." She started speaking fast. "I went in your study, looked around a little. I found this journal but I didn't read it. I figured you may not want me to."

Alex looked at her puzzled. "Slow down Pipes. I don't have anything to hide from you. You can read whatever, whenever okay?" she was about to pull her shirt off when she paused. "Which journal was it?"

"The little orange one?"

"Hold on." Once again she left, and when she returned, she had the journal in her hand.

"We can read it together." Piper smiled.

She finished stripping her clothes and joined Piper. She sat behind her, with her legs astride Piper's. As she felt the water hit her body, she was enveloped in strange sensations.

"Aaah, what _is_ that?"

"That would be the bath salts. It feels weird, but give it time." She squeezed her knee.

"Okay." she took a sip from her glass and placed it to the side. She settled in and Piper reclined against her. Alex picked up the journal and started flipping through it. "Hmm, let's see. Now this thing is from when we were dating back then. It has some dark stuff which you can read it later. Right now," she arrived at a page and folded the cover onto itself. "Something apropos to the current mood." She handed it to Piper to read.

_**Neverland**___

There's a place out there

_Where it's just me and you_

_Where the Sun never sets_

_And the skies are a lovely blue_

_A place of wonder: where all_

_Our dreams and hopes come true_

_A place where you find peace_

_In me, and me in you_

_A place where we never fight _

_There are no disputes_

_Where your face is lit by my smile_

_And mine is a reflection of you_

_In this world that is so rare_

_This world that always eludes_

_You're always there to hold my hand _

_And I'm always with you_

_Don't fret, my love, no_

_Yes we aren't there yet; true_

_But in my heart, I know you'll find_

_This place in my eyes, and me in you_

Piper read it through a couple of times, each time they seemed to touch her somewhere deep within her. "That's beautiful. I mean, it says so much without itself being too complicated."

"Yeah? You think so?"

"Definitely. You have a way with words, Lex. They do more than just make sentences; they make the reader feel what you're feeling."

Alex let out a little self deprecating laugh. "Okay, Pipes. They're not that good. But thank you anyway." She took the journal from her, and turned a few more pages. She cleared her throat, and whispered against Piper's ear.

"From my lips to your heart

These words of adoration

In the form of poems, maybe songs

My pen is my instrument, it will play all night

My words are music to your ears

Take them for what they are; love

Don't try to make sense, just feel."

Alex kissed her shoulder, "This isn't as well thought out as the other one," there was a slight note of defensiveness in her voice. "It was an outpouring of words. I wrote this when I first realized I loved you and was trying to make sense of things."

"I love it," Piper whispered. In that moment she felt this overwhelming love for this amazing woman behind her. She didn't know how she had gone so long without her. All she knew was she would do anything to keep her in her life.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the delay this time around, I've been working on a non Fanfiction story. **

**Anyway, thank you for the reviews and favourites and the follows.**

**Alsooo, this is a double update!**

**Disclaimer: not my property.**

* * *

"Pipes! How much longer?"

"I'm just figuring out what shoes to wear. Could you come in here?"

Alex sighed. "We're gonna be late." Alex got up off the couch and walked to the bedroom. "I knew you were going to do this, which is why I told you to start earlier." She stopped as she took in Piper who was holding out two pairs of shoes for her to pick. She couldn't help as her eyes wandered from her hair which was stacked in a loose knot, some of the strands caressing her bare shoulders, down to her collar bone and the slight swell of her breasts where they disappeared behind that damn dress.

"Alex? Shoes?" Piper's voice snapped her out of her ogling. She quickly looked at the shoes and picked the one with the straps. She bent down to help Piper put them on and missed Piper's smile at her stumped look.

Alex let her fingers trail over her ankle as she finished strapping the shoes and got up. "You look lovely."

Piper turned around and surveyed both of them in the mirror. "Thanks, but I think I'm just playing for seconds here." She drew her close by her hands and wrapped them around her waist. Alex smiled and rested her chin on Piper's shoulder. She let her fingers press deeper into Piper's stomach, dragging them down to her hips and then towards her centre.

"How about we take a rain check on the dinner, hmm?"

"Are you serious?" she looked at Alex's reflection looking at her hungrily.

She turned to graze her earlobe with her teeth, making Piper shiver. "yes." Piper closed her eyes, letting everything Alex wash over her. Alex's hands roamed over her waist, on her thighs that were just exposed over the knees, all over her.

"Well?" Alex was kissing her jaw now.

"But Nicky will be waiting…" she was trying to make sense of things, prioritize with her head not, well… "Lex. We have to go." She opened her eyes and shook her head a little. "They'll be waiting for us." She pried her hands, stepped away and turned around. She laughed when she saw Alex pouting.

"Babe, you said this is important."

"I know, I know. But there's so much I want to do to you." She looked her up and down suggestively again.

Piper knew she was being playful but it still didn't stop her from getting warm. "We'll have plenty of time for that later."

Alex heaved a sigh and wiped the lipstick marks from Piper's neck. "Fine. But I'll hold you to that."

* * *

Alex rang the bell and they both waited for the buzzer to be let in. they got in the elevator, and the doors opened into Nicky's apartment. Nicky was waiting for them.

"Hey, you guys made it. Come in, come in." she gestured them in. a woman, who Piper assumed to be Lorna was standing a little ways down the hall, smiling. As Alex approached her, they embraced with more than a little enthusiasm.

"Congratulations! I'm so happy for you guys."

"Thanks. I am too." She was smiling from one ear to the next. They stepped away and Lorna looked at Piper. Alex said, "Oh, I'm sorry. Lor, this is Piper. Piper, Lorna Morello."

They shook hands. "It's nice to meet you, Piper," she said warmly. Then she gestured to Nicky. "I apologize for the great impression she made on you."

Nicky groaned. She gestured dramatically. "I can't believe I'm marrying her." she turned to Piper. "I am sorry though. I'm a much nicer person than that."

Piper waved it off. "It's really okay, Nicky. Let's just start over."

Lorna said, "Why are we still standing in the hallway? Come on. Let me get you a drink. I just made martinis."

They walked to the living room, which gave a warm and cozy feeling the minute you walked in. as Lorna poured the drinks, Alex shrugged off her jacket. "Here, Pipes. Let me get your coat."

She walked over to her and removed the coat slowly over her shoulders, letting her fingers brush over her skin and the small of her back. Piper tried to act as if she didn't feel it and went to where Lorna stood with the drinks. Alex was admiring the view when she felt an elbow in her side. She turned to see Nicky appraising her.

"Try to keep it in your pants Vause," she said solemnly, but with a glint in her eye. "We are a civilized bunch here." Alex snorted and followed Nicky to get the drinks. They sat down and chatted for a while.

Lorna asked Piper about her work and Nicky chimed in here and there with a question or a comment. Alex was happy to see she was making an effort to be nice, and Piper was adjusting well to the group. Alex's gaze was once again drawn to Piper. She was leaning forward towards Lorna, laughing at something she'd said. There was something about her tonight that was just plain magnetic. She needed to be alone with her. Right now.

"Hey Lor, how soon will dinner be ready?"

"Uh about 5 more minutes, why?"

Alex stood up. "I just thought I'd give Piper a tour of the place. I know she will love the décor."

Piper looked at her uncertainly, and then at Nicky and Lorna. "Are you sure?"

Nicky said, "yeah go ahead. I would come along, but I think Alex will do a more satisfactory job." Alex shot her a death glare and led Piper out of the hallway and up the stairs. She held open a door for Piper and when she walked in, she laughed.

"You're giving me a grand tour of their washroom?" her laughter was cut short as Alex whirled her around and pushed her against the door. The look in her eyes took Piper's breath away.

"_Now_?"

Alex turned Piper around so that her back was pressed against her front. "You said later." She squeezed her breasts and felt her nipples harden beneath the clothes.

Piper tried to stabilize herself with her hands on the door. "I meant at home. Not at somebody else's house!" she hissed but could feel herself losing steam under Alex's touch. "Th-they could walk in here any minute."

"I think Nicky will keep her distance if she knows what's good for her." Alex's hand reached under the dress and she ran her finger along the length of her slit. Instinctively Piper widened her stance and her hips pushed back into Alex as she dipped her fingers in her folds.

Piper moaned as Alex bit into her shoulder lightly. She looked down to see Alex's hand moving in a to and fro motion against her, the fingers lost from view, doing their magic and it turned her on even more. Alex loved the way Piper was pushing into her, and started moving her fingers faster. Piper's breathing hitched.

"Ahh right there, Lex. Right there."

Alex used one hand to rub her clit while with the other she slipped two fingers into her opening and rubber her front wall. Piper clasped a hand to her mouth to stop the scream of pleasure as she felt herself get closer to her release.

"Don't stop, don't stop." But even as she said it, an evil idea formed in Alex's head.

"You know what, Pipes?" Alex slowed down her movements.

"What?" she said distractedly as she tried grinding her hips to get more friction but Alex held her still.

"Maybe you're right." She withdrew her hands completely.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Piper growled.

"Maybe we should wait till we're home." Alex tried to keep the smirk off her face.

Piper whipped around. "Are you trying to be funny?"

Alex leaned into Piper, "Totally serious." She licked her fingers clean slowly. Piper felt as if her knees might buckle despite her frustration. "I think we should go now, they must be wondering where we've got to."

Piper glared at her. "I am so going to get you back for this Alex Vause."

Alex just kissed her cheek and straightened her dress for her.

* * *

As they sat at the dinner table with Nicky and Lorna, Piper felt as if every nerve ending in her body had come alive. Alex didn't help matters at all as she took any and every opportunity to touch her. The current topic of discussion was the wedding.

Alex asked, "So when's the date?"

"We're thinking of a summer wedding." Lorna answered. "Rather, late spring."

"Yeah tentatively, about the first week of June. And we have our hearts set on outdoors." Nicky put up a plate of potatoes in front of Piper, which she helped herself to.

"Do you guys have a place in mind?" Piper asked, trying to get in the conversation.

"We have it down to three places, still not sure which one to go for… and miss perfectionist here has let go of three wedding planners so far."

Alex chimed in, "You know, Piper is great with these things. She has a real knack for great taste." She reached down and squeezed her thigh, making her jump a little.

"Uh yeah, I did my friend Polly's wedding. It was actually on a smaller scale, so we managed stuff on our own. But I would love to help out in any way I can." She placed her hand on Alex's and tried to move it away.

Lorna smiled widely. "That sounds great actually. I would love to get a second opinion." She pointed her fork at Nicky. "She's just happy to go with whatever I'm saying."

Alex moved her hand further up her thigh, dangerously close to her apex.

"Hey, the only thing I wanted to be my choice is you, other than that-"

"Whipped cream!" Piper suddenly exclaimed, causing the other three to stare at her. She gave Alex a significant look and turned to the others. "Whipped cream as a frosting for your wedding cake. It's not very common, but if done right, it adds a special effect to the cake."

Nicky looked from Alex who was focusing on her food intently now to Piper. Lorna said, "We'll have to look into that."


	16. Chapter 16

**BOOM! Double update. These chapters are my insecurity! So please leave your reviews and let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

* * *

They drove home sometime around ten. Piper kept up a constant chatter, ignoring the fact that Alex was uncharacteristically monosyllabic.

"I think that well, don't you? I love Lorna; she just makes any kind of situation so easy to deal with. Instant warmth, no?"

"Yeah, mhmm."

"She gave me her number, we're gonna go see some dress designs she wants for her maid of honor, and Nicky's. So I'll basically be picking your dress, tell me now if you are opposed to any kind of fabric or-"

"It's all fine." Alex tried to focus her thoughts on the road ahead, instead of what could possibly happen when they reached home.

Piper turned towards Alex and reached out to touch her cheek. "Why so tense baby? Do you have a headache?" her voice dropped to a whisper. "Is your head _throbbing_?" Alex took a deep breath and indeed felt her centre throb as if Piper's words sent a direct stimulus to her.

"Piper. Let me at least get us both home in one piece before you start." Piper disregarded this completely as she trailed her hand down Alex's chest, pausing to give her nipple a little twist. Alex swore loudly and stepped on the gas.

* * *

Piper towered over Alex, with the can of whipped cream in her hand, Alex lay in bed, her hands bound above her head, naked. Well almost. Piper surveyed her handiwork.

"A whipped cream bikini?" even though Alex was incredibly turned on, she couldn't help tease Piper.

"Shush. I think you look sexy." Piper undid the zipper on her side, and slipped out of her dress. "I could just eat you up." She climbed on the bed and scooted down. Piper started at her collar bone, where she licked at one of the "straps" of the bikini. She stopped short of her breast and then moved to the right side, repeating her actions. Using the tip of her tongue, she licked the cream around her aureole, taking care not to touch the nipple. She moved over to the left breast and again left her nipple unattended. Alex was trying to focus on her breathing and keeping her head. This was going to be a long night and she wanted to keep her composure for most of it.

Piper was doing everything to ignore her nipples. She kissed in between her breasts, underneath her breasts, the outside of the breasts until finally the only whipped cream left on her torso was the top of her breasts. Piper sat on her stomach and bent down to lick the cream on her left nipple. Alex let out a low moan as she felt Piper's tongue flick her engorged nipple and her back arched of its own accord. Piper cupped her breast and took her nipple in her mouth, creating a vacuum around it, and sucked on it. Then she removed the cream from the right nipple and sucked it into her mouth.

Alex watched as Piper sucked her breast into her hot little mouth and flicked her tongue across her nipple. Her eyes rolled a little in her head at the sensation and imagined how that would feel elsewhere on her body. Piper withdrew her mouth and caught the nipple between her teeth and her bottom lip and nibbled it.

"OhmyGodthatfeelssofuckinggood..." Alex let out through her teeth.

"Yeah?" she did it again, this time biting it a little harder. Alex felt electricity run through her body, straight from the nipple to her clit. "You like this?"

"Yes, fuck yes," groaned Alex when Piper twisted her other nipple between her forefinger and thumb. As Piper continued, Alex felt her stomach muscles contract. Her back arched and she moaned loudly as her first orgasm racked through her body. Piper watched as she sucked, feeling smug at having made Alex come just through nipple play.

"Shit." Alex weaved her hands through Piper's hair and pulled her up to kiss her. She could taste whipped cream on her tongue. They spent a few minutes, fighting for dominance, though it was a fairly close match.

Piper straightened up and fetched the can again. Then she moved to the foot of the bed and covered Alex's toes in the cream. She took time as she kissed and licked her toes clean of the cream, leaving Alex squirming again. From her toes, she licked her way down her calf, to the insides of her thighs up close to where her nose smelled her. Then she moved up to remove the bikini bottom. She languorously licked her clean, all the while maintaining eye contact with Alex. She loved watching her eyes as they hooded over and darkened further with need, with desire. Her hands were straining against the restraints now, and Piper could only imagine what she wanted to do with them. She finished with the cream.

"Anything the matter?" her innocent tone fooled no one.

"You're killing me, kid."

"Just a little patience Lex." She bent down and kissed her outer lips, once. She murmured against her skin, "You smell so good."

Alex moaned as she felt her voice resonate. Piper ran a finger up her slit and felt her wetness. "All this for me?"

Her hips bucked again as Piper's fingers played with her pussy. Piper covered her waist with one arm to keep her steady and with other entered two fingers easily. She placed her mouth on her clit and drew slow circles around it. With each motion of her tongue, Piper felt Alex twitch. Feeling she was close, she suddenly stopped and sat up.

Alex who had her head thrown back almost sat up, her eyes wide.

"PIPER!"

Piper nimbly wiped her mouth clean. "What?"

"I wasn't finished!"

"I know. Just look at it as a little vengeance." She gave her an impish smile.

Understanding dawned on Alex. "Motherf-!"

Piper placed a hand on her mouth. "Uh-uh. It's only fair that I get to tease you a little." Moving up, she kissed Alex's side, gliding her tongue over ribs, to her arms. "Let me take these off, you must be getting tired." She undid the knots on the scarves as Alex lay there fuming. She gently brought her arms down to her side and whispered in her ear. "Turn over."

Alex forgot that she was mad. "What?"

Piper looked at her sternly. "Come on Vause, on your fours!" Piper saw with some satisfaction as Alex hastened to flip herself over. Piper ran her fingernails over her skin, making Alex swear under her breath. She kissed her between her shoulder blades, down her spine to her buttocks. She playfully smacked her once as she thrust her own hips into Alex's.

"Piper…" her name came out as a grunt.

"Alex?" she palmed her ass.

"Please." Alex involuntarily thrust her hips at Piper.

"Please what?"

"Please stop with the fucking teasing and make me cum already!" Piper leaned forward to bite the nape of her neck.

"As you wish."

She sat back on her heels. Piper ran her hands over Alex's back, making her go lower at her shoulders so that her ass was higher up in the air. Piper bent down to lick her pussy and Alex pushed back into her to maximize the touch. Using one hand to rub her clit, Piper started fucking Alex with her tongue. Alex was shouting now, but it all came out garbled because she was biting down on the pillows.

"Shitshitshit!" Piper felt her walls convulsing around her. she grabbed onto Alex's waist as she tried to get away because of the suddenly high sensitive clit and held her in place.

"Don't you fucking stop!" her orgasm hit her hard, and she rode it out against Piper. Her screams subsided to long moans and after a couple of minutes, she fell limp. Piper lay against her back and felt her breathing come down to normal. She laid soft kisses on her skin.

"You're welcome," Piper said haughtily. Expecting a comeback and not getting a reply, she got up to see Alex lying with her eyes closed.

"Alex?" she shook her shoulders a little and her eyes fluttered open. She turned over and looked at Piper.

"I think I passed out for a moment." Piper burst out laughing which Alex would have joined in but she was feeling too jelly-like.

"Fuck Pipes. I don't know what it is, but the combination of you and the cream is lethal to me."

"I know. We should get you cleaned up." She kissed her forehead.

"Ugh, I can't even think of moving right now. How about you draw me a bath and I'll join you in a moment?"

"Okay." Alex saw as Piper walked to the washroom. She thought of Nicky and Lorna getting married and found herself imagining what it would be like with Piper.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you for all your reviews, it was overwhelming to say the least!**

**New chapter is up. Slightly longer than usual.**

**Read, enjoy and don't forget to review. It's always great to hear what you guys think.**

* * *

"Is it my hair?" Piper held her face close to the screen as Polly scrutinized her over the webcam.

It was a few days later, and Piper and Polly were in the middle of a video chat session. She sat on the bed with her back resting against the headboard and the laptop in her lap.

Piper had thought that they would catch up, and get to really talk about things. That had happened for a while but then Polly began insisting there was something different about Piper. From then on, they had been trying to figure out what that was. Piper was beginning to get annoyed.

"No, no. it's not the hair."

Piper blew out her cheeks. "Maybe I've gotten fat."

"Hmm, stand up and let me see."

"Pfft! I am not going to get up. Why can't we just talk talk? You know, like normal friends."

"Fine, I guess you're right. So what's new? Have you found a new place yet?"

Piper shifted a little. "I'm kind of still staying at Alex's."

Polly shouted, "you're living together?!"

"Shh! And no, this is just a temporary arrangement. I'm going to move out soon."

"Like hell you are," scoffed Polly. "Super cunt has got you nice and wrapped up in her tentacles and she-"

Piper scowled. "Don't call her that. Alex," Piper laid extra emphasis on the name, "has been very kind, letting me stay free of charge while I'm still getting my bearings right."

"I'm sure it's not completely free of charge." The not-so-subtle hint made Piper blush.

"Shut up. It's not like that."

Polly narrowed her eyes. "Really? So you two sleep in separate rooms?"

Piper smiled a little at the memory of the futile pillow wall, and said, "Not really, but we are two grown women who can control their libidos perfectly well."

"Piper Chapman, I can see straight through your blatant lie even through this fuzzy screen." Piper rolled her eyes. "Control their libidos my ass."

"You really want to talk about it, huh? You want me to go into details about our sex life?"

Piper saw Polly holding her hands up in surrender. "Ew, no! Okay, change of topic please."

Before Piper could say anything else, Alex appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey Pipes, you busy? I kinda need to talk to you about something."

"Is that Stretch?" Polly opted for the slightly less rude nickname for Alex this time.

Alex mouthed at Piper, "Stretch?"

"I was just chatting with Polly here. Come say hi." Alex walked over to stand next to Piper, who, without seeming to think about it, wove her hands through Alex's.

Alex nodded at the screen. "Hey. How're you doing?"

Polly waited for a moment before returning the greeting. "I'm fine, thank you." Piper cringed at the forced politeness. But hey, at least she hadn't called her Super Cunt. She looked from Piper to Alex, and said, "So I guess I'll catch you later, Pipes." Her voice was heavy with all kinds of questions and comments she was refraining from making.

"Bye Holly." Alex called out before she could help herself. Piper gave her a little admonishing pat.

Polly had been about to log out, but hearing that, she exclaimed, "Polly! It's POLLY! The same first letter as your girlfriend! When will you get that right?"

"Probably around the same time you stop calling me Stretch." Alex smirked at her.

Polly grinned sheepishly at that. Piper was once again amazed at the charisma that was Alex that could partially win over someone like Polly.

"Touché. Alex."

Alex tipped her head a little. "Polly."

They logged out after that and Piper put the laptop away. Alex sat down on the bed facing Piper. "That was fun to watch."

"Always happy to entertain. Okay listen." She tucked her hair behind her ears. "Now, the old Alex would have tried to deal with it on her own but the new Alex realizes that I should probably talk to you about it first."

"Wow such progress."

Alex rolled her eyes. "It's about the L word."

Piper raised her eyebrows. "Honey, I know you're a lesbian. If I didn't, this whole thing would have been very awkward."

"No not lesbian, Piper. The other L word. It's a-"

Piper crawled up to kiss Alex's neck, "is it love? Because I love you too." She mapped a trail with her tongue down to her collar bone. "Or maybe it's lick," she murmured. "Which I'm more than happy to do."

"Pipes…" her name came out as a sigh as Piper sucked on a spot near the hollow of her neck. Alex got hold of the sides of her face, and pulled her up in front of her face.

"As much as I'd like to see where this is going, I really need to talk."

"To be continued then," she said softly and sat back on her heels.

Alex adjusted her glasses on her nose and said, "Okay, so it's about Larry."

Piper's brow furrowed in confusion. "What about him?"

"I was just downstairs doing the numbers, and in our initial dealing, we both agreed to see how his book would sell during the first week. So far, it's been pretty decent. And based on that we were going to draw up a formal agreement on how much the book should cost and what cuts would he and the store get."

Piper let this sink in. "so you need to meet with him?"

"Yep."

"You'll be okay dealing with him?"

Alex nodded. "I'll keep it to a professional level. I just wanted to let you know, so you're not caught off guard or something."

"Thanks. For the new Alex." She leaned over to kiss her.

Alex chuckled. "Mmm… I have to go now, but stay in this mood till I get back."

Piper laughed, "With you around, I don't think there's any chance of me being ambivalent."

* * *

It was near closing time, and Alex was waiting for Larry. Earlier when she had realized that the trial week had gone way past the deadline, it had taken her by surprise. Having Piper live with her, each day felt like an eternity, and at the same time, she couldn't get enough.

She had called him, and it had been awkward, staccato. She was just finishing off with the account for the day when she heard the bell over the door ring. Looking up, she saw Larry heading towards her. She felt different emotions building up inside her, and she fought to keep herself focused_. This is a business meeting, _she told herself_. Forget the fact that he was with Piper. _

She grabbed a few papers and stepped out from behind the counter and gestured for him to take a seat in one of the booths.

"Thank you for coming in." she kept her tone business-like.

"Yeah, no problem. So I assume you're going to tell me my book is no good now?"

She surveyed him coolly. "Quite the opposite, actually. They've done really well, especially considering yours isn't a household name." she pushed a paper in front of him. "I compiled the sales in the past few days."

Larry studied the list with a change in expression. "This is…" he looked up at Alex, "wow."

"I know. To be honest, I wasn't expecting such results. As previously decided, I think we can talk about taking this further. I have a few numbers drawn up for you," she handed him a second sheet of paper. "Why don't you look them over and let me know what you think."

"Hmm, okay." Larry let out a huge breath. "I came here expecting something completely different. Thank you."

"There really is no need to thank me Larry. If something is good, it sells."

He rubbed his hands together, stalling. "I guess you two are together now?"

"This is a business meeting, Mr. Bloom," Alex said curtly.

"You don't need to tell me that." He leaned forward. "The last time I saw her, I more or less threw her out in the street. I just need to know if she's okay." the concern on his face pierced Alex. This man obviously cared a lot about Piper. _My Piper. _She found it difficult to keep up a professional front.

"That's not your concern anymore." She made to get up. "And I think that effectively ends this meeting."

"The hell it does." Larry slammed his palm on the table, clearly meant to intimidate but Alex merely appraised him. "You think you're so superior just because she's with you right now. Well I spent 6 years with her. She'll get over this spell you cast on her and come back on me."

"You had better leave now, Larry." Alex had pushed off her chair and towered over him. Her palms were tingling with the need to hit something. Larry got up too. Alex felt a small satisfaction as she saw he had to look up a couple of inches to look her in the eye.

"She belongs with me. This fling," he spat out, "won't last."

Alex felt her temper spike. Nobody talked about Piper like that. "Piper isn't your fucking _belonging_, she made a choice. And I swear, if you don't get the fuck out of here right _now-_"

"What? What will you do?"

"She will kick your ass Larry, and trust me, she can." They both jumped as Piper's voice came from the door.

"Pipes," Alex began but Piper cut across her.

"It's okay, Al." she made her way towards Larry. "You left me completely homeless and didn't even bother to call me and now you're worried? You come in here and dare ask _Alex_ about _me_? This woman who opened up her home to me when you threw me out?"

Larry didn't seem to have an answer for that.

"If you want to talk to me, you talk to me. You should go now. Clear your head."

Larry stood there for a minute more, looking from Piper to Alex, who was still glaring at him. He picked up the papers, turned on his heels and slammed the door shut.

Alex didn't realize her fists were clenched until the blonde took her hands in hers and tried to ease them open. Piper stood in front of her and tried to bring her back.

"Hey, look at me." she cupped her cheeks. "Alex?" she let out a deep breath.

"I'm fine." Piper continued looking at her. "Really."

Piper hugged her, "Okay. I love it when you get all protective of me."

Alex softened a little and leaned into Piper's warmth. "I can't help it, kid."

Suddenly Piper jumped back. "Wait right here. I have the perfect idea to help you relax!"

"Wha-?" Alex said in vain as Piper was already disappearing up the stairs.

"Count to a 1000 and then come up!"

* * *

_997…998…999…1000! _Alex rolled her eyes as she finished counting. She shook her head as she climbed up the stairs. Piper could always make her do things she'd never do otherwise.

"Ready or not, here I come!" Alex called out before opening the door. She almost didn't recognize the scene in front of her.

The living room was dark. Little pockets of light broke through the darkness from the bedroom, the study and the kitchen. Piper had lighted a few candles on the mantle that Alex didn't even know she had. As her eyes adjusted, she saw that the couch and the coffee table had been moved to the edge of the room, and the space rug lay folded next to them. Piper stood in the middle, moving slightly to the music that played in the background.

Piper held out her hands which Alex took. The blonde led her to the mantle where she now saw were two shots next to a bottle of tequila. Alex gladly took hers and after clinking it with Piper's, she downed it in one searing go. It burned all the way down and felt good. She saw Piper refilling hers and put up her glass too. Another shot down.

Piper sauntered over to the middle of the "dance floor" and curled a finger at her. "Come here baby. Imma dance you up real good." Alex barked out a laugh at how ridiculous she sounded, but moved forward nonetheless. Piper loved dancing and Alex loved Piper dancing.

Piper retrieved the remote from her back pocket and turned up the volume. Loud, techno beats surrounded them._ Perfect_, thought Alex as she closed her eyes and let the melody run through her. Her feet separated and her knees bent, she started moving her hips in time to the music. On their own it seemed, her hands moved up her waist, through her hair and hung in the air.

She felt Piper's hands on her waist. One of the blonde's legs was in between hers and she was moving with her. They were perfectly in sync without even trying. She could feel Piper's hot breath on her cheek, her ear, her neck. Alex opened her eyes and immediately locked gaze with Piper. Piper raised her hands to her blonde hair and gathered them at the top of the head. Without breaking eye contact, she turned around, so that her back was against Alex's front. Alex grabbed her hair in one fist and pulled back slightly so that she had easy access to her neck.

_Mine. _The thought came unbidden into her mind. What had pissed her off about Larry's claims just a while earlier, she was now guilty of.

Alex nuzzled her face in Piper's neck. She dragged her other hand down to Piper's hips and held her in place as she thrust into her. Piper pushed back with equal fervor. Alex could feel Piper's entire length pressing against her and it was a heady feeling. She snaked both arms around her stomach and pulled her even closer; Piper's hands reached back behind Alex's head.

Alex felt a small smile on her lips as Piper broke free of her hands, held her own out to the sides, and squatted down before slowly coming back up. It drove Alex wild. She could feel herself getting wet. She gathered up her hair again and saw beads of sweat running down the nape of her neck. If the lights were on, Alex knew her skin would be flushed, turning that lovely shade of pink. She couldn't resist leaning forward and kissing her.

Piper purred, and then laughed at her attempt. She turned around. A click of the remote and they were dancing to jazz now. Alex tried to keep the grin off her face as she stepped back, bent a little at the waist with her hand extended towards Piper. She giggled and placed her hand in hers and Alex pulled her back against her.

Piper pouted a little, "How come you get to lead?"

Alex raised an eyebrow. "You're welcome to try." They switched positions so that Piper was leading. They took a few steps only to end up knocking knees and stepping on feet. Alex pursed her lips and cleared her throat as Piper grinned sheepishly and they resumed their original places.

"Don't laugh."

"I'm not!" Alex protested even as a laugh bubbled up through her. She kissed her cheek to make up for it.

"Well at least you don't have that scary look on your face."

"Ah I'm sorry. I just-"

"Got a little possessive?"

Alex frowned. "Well, not really. I didn't like the way he talked about you like he owned you or something. But…"

"But?"

"But at the same time, I want you to be mine. I mean it's not like I'm saying you're my property or anything."

Piper laughed. "Babe, that's called being possessive." She locked her hands behind her neck, Alex's hands automatically settled around her hips. "I am yours. And you are mine."

Alex's heart thudded loudly as Piper leaned into kiss her, and she knew it wasn't from the dancing. They kissed long and slow, their tongues sliding along in harmony rather than their usual battle for dominance. Alex let her hands wander over Piper's back as they were serenaded with Leonard Cohen's Dance Me to the End of Love.

Piper broke the kiss to remove Alex's glasses that were getting in the way.

"All yours," whispered Alex as she peeled off Piper's shirt. The pile of clothing on the floor grew gradually, providing them with a nice spot on which to lie down.

Alex drove Piper to sweet oblivion and she made sure Alex followed her closely to the precipice. Alex cried out loud as the blonde's deft fingers pushed her over the edge. She buried her head in the crook of her neck and Piper held her as she quivered with aftershocks.

"Piper..."

Piper peppered her with kisses, each kiss a reassurance. "All yours."


	18. Chapter 18

**Lo! New chapter.**

**Thank you for the reviews! Let me know what you think :) **

**Also, can anyone guess what city this is happening in?**

* * *

A loud crash followed by a thud woke Piper up abruptly on Sunday. She lifted her head, bleary eyed, trying to find the source of the disturbance. Turning to the left, she could faintly make out Alex's outline on the floor and one of her upturned boxes.

She sat up. "What happened?"

Alex looked up at her. "Shit, sorry I didn't mean to wake you up." She got up and winced a little. "I just tripped over some of this stuff." Now that her eyes had adjusted to the light, she saw Alex in her bathrobe. "Wasn't wearing my glasses."

"Oh, you okay?"

"I've had worse." She hobbled over to the bed and pecked her on the forehead. "Go back to sleep."

Piper stretched. "Nah I think I'll just get up now. Are you off somewhere?"

"Yeah," she said distractedly as she pulled on a pair of jeans. "I need to go receive a shipment. I have to be there in person or it all goes to hell." She looked over at Piper who was making the bed. "Pipes, it's 4:30 in the morning."

Piper looked at the clock, her eyes wide. "So it is." she considered it for a moment. "I'll make you something to eat, and then go back to bed." Alex sighed and walked over to her. She pulled back the covers and looked at Piper. She stared back, obstinate. Alex gave her a little shove towards the bed but the blonde wasn't having it. She pushed Alex back. Alex raised an eyebrow and without warning, lunged at her, effectively tackling her onto the bed. Piper let out a squeal that soon turned to giggles as Alex began tickling her. Alex was merciless, pinning Piper down with her hips and soon the blonde was crying uncle.

"Stop!" Piper cried out breathlessly. "Stop, please. I give! I'll go back to sleep!"

"There you go. That wasn't so hard was it?" she gave Piper a slopping wet kiss on the cheek and pushed off the bed.

"You can be so bossy sometimes!" Alex tucked her in and smirked.

"You can be so babyish sometimes," she said, mimicking her. Piper couldn't help the grin that spread on her face. Alex straightened up and walked over to the closet. Piper grew thoughtful as she saw Alex carefully maneuvering around the boxes and getting dressed. Maybe it was getting too cluttered. Piper's lids soon began to droop, her thoughts wandering back to the different apartments she had seen.

* * *

Alex got to the port in record time as the early hour helped her beat the traffic. She had to wait a frustrating 45 minutes in the rented truck before the call came in from her guy. She was having a few books delivered that had been requested but weren't available. She had the men load the crates onto the truck and signed the necessary papers.

Her journey back hadn't been as breezy as the early morning traffic had begun to clog up the roads. The cars moved at a snail's pace and as the sun rose in the sky, it got hotter inside the truck with its old leather seats.

She finally reached home and parked the truck near the back entrance of the building. She set up the ramp at the mouth of the truck and slowly, she began bringing them down. A few people walking down the street stopped to offer help, which she was tempted to say no to, but accepted anyway. Thanks to them she got free earlier than expected.

It was about noon by the time she reached home on foot after driving the truck back. The thoughts of a shower were all that were on her mind. Maybe a cold beer. And vegging out in front of the TV. She knew Piper wasn't home as she'd called her earlier to tell her she'd be back later. _Probably running some errands, _she thought distractedly as she washed away the heat of the day. The cool water was a blessing.

She stepped out of the shower and made her way to the closet. She saw the boxes had been neatly stacked to one side. The small gesture made her heart swell. Even though they weren't in the way anymore, Alex decided she'd clear some space in the closet for Piper to make it easier for her.

Alex pulled on some sweats and piled her wet hair high in a loose stack. She clicked to Lindsey Stirling on her iPod; feeling that the rolling waves of the magical violin would get her energized enough to get through this.

Getting down on her knees, Alex waded through what seemed like layers and layers of clothes that had been haplessly thrown instead of hung in their proper places in moments of sheer laziness. She began sorting through them, and languorously a small clearing was made. She pushed her hangers over to one side, so that almost half the railing was cleared for Piper.

Next she went to her chest of drawers and emptied three of them for Piper. Her stomach grumbled at her as she stood their deciding what to do with the drawers' contents.

"I'll eat in a while," she said to no one in particular. And she heard herself, she suddenly came to the realization that she'd been living alone far too long. She shook her head and dumped the things into the remaining drawers.

She turned the music off and padded over to the kitchen. She was weighing the need to eat against the need to just do nothing when a note on the fridge caught her eye.

_Food in the microwave. Sauce on the stove._

_Cold beer in the fridge. _

_ Love, P._

She stared at the note longer than necessary, feeling warm and gooey inside. She loved being coddled. It made for a nice change. Grinning like an idiot, she went to the microwave. "Food" turned out to be a big plate of pasta, fresh and soft. She took the plate over to the stove, where sure enough, was a saucepan full of rich tomato sauce. She dipped in a finger, checking for the temperature and ladled out a doleful onto her plate. Setting it in the microwave for two minutes, Alex grabbed a beer from the fridge and got out chopsticks for her. Thinking the better of it, she put them back and went for a fork instead.

She sank down on the couch and put her feet up on the table. The plate resting on her stomach, she turned the TV on, not really watching. The food had her almost complete attention. The sauce was the perfect amount of garlicky for her; something she couldn't believe had been an accident. She felt Piper's love in the food, and again, a sappy feeling overtook her.

In the short amount of time, she had gotten used to the blonde at her place. She had always thought that being a private person, she would hate living with someone with any aspect of permanence. Intrusive. But damn Piper, she had snuck her way into her life, her heart before she could do anything about it. _Not that I mind. _

She finished her food and leaned back.

_Why not just ask Piper to move in? Look at you. Well fed, happy and feeling loved. _

_Too soon. _Came the automatic response.

_Is it though? _

_Yes, yes it is._

_You love having her here._

_It hasn't even been a month._

_It's been ten fucking years!_

_Well…_

_You both are living together anyway._

_It's just temporary. Till she finds a place. _

At that thought, Alex felt a twinge in her gut. She didn't want Piper to leave. She could easily imagine living with Piper. The beer and the food and having gotten up so early were all making her drowsy, her thoughts sluggish and random_. _

_Maybe another apartment, larger. More space. _

_Pipes would love to decorate it, maybe something with French windows._

_I could clear up the one room for my writing space. Ooh and a yard. With a huge ass tree. _She frowned stupidly._ Apartments don't have yards. _

_A house maybe?_

_ Hmm. Right, go back to the yard. Yes. The yard. With a tree to lounge under with Piper on a lazy Sunday._

_ Oh! Maybe a tree house for the kids._

Alex sat up with a jolt, sending the plate flying to the floor.

_Kids?!_


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you so much for your reviews guys! They keep me motivated. **

**I am kind of at a stalemate here, not sure, the direction where this should go. I would love to hear some feedback from you all, either in the reviews, or PM. **

**Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.**

* * *

Piper stood in the foyer-cum-living room of the studio apartment and looked around. The kitchen and the laundry area all meshed into one. It was small, probably the smallest place she had ever lived in. she hated the idea of putting Alex out much longer, regardless of how much she insisted Piper stay with her. There was barely enough closet space and the bed doubled as the couch_. I'll make this work._

She turned to see the owner looking at her expectantly.

Piper set her lips in a firm line. "I think I'll take it."

"Excellent. I have the papers with me. We'll just need someone to co-sign the lease." He walked over to the back of the door, where he'd hung his bag, and withdrew a thin file. Piper took it from him and said, "Will it be okay if I look these over? Also, I'll need to come back here, maybe tomorrow. To show it to someone."

The man frowned. "Do you plan on sharing the place?"

"Oh, no. my girlfriend will be co-signing, and I'm pretty sure she'll want to take a look first." Piper knew for a fact that Alex wouldn't be okay with Piper just moving to some random place. An inspection was almost certain.

"Well I guess that's okay. You have my number, just give me a call about an hour before you plan on visiting, and I'll open it up for you."

Piper nodded. "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then."

She walked out, thinking of ways to convince Alex about this.

* * *

Alex had gotten over the initial shock of where her thoughts had led her, and the more she considered it, the more comfortable she got with the idea. She lounged lazily on the couch, thinking about babies, and conjuring up different scenarios which consisted of her, Piper and their kid.

She heard a knock on the door and jumped as if she'd been caught doing something naughty. She took a deep breath and shook herself mentally, the image of teaching a blonde haired chubby boy how to ride to a bike evaporated. _Get it together, Vause, _she admonished herself and went to open the door for Piper.

"Hey." Alex helped her out her jacket and hung it on the coat rack. Alex turned and gave Piper an enthusiastic kiss. Piper had to laugh.

"What did I do to deserve that?"

"A number of things." Piper sat on the couch to take off her shoes as Alex fetched her water from the kitchen. "The pasta being on top of the list." She sat down and twisted herself so that her head was in Piper's lap. Almost automatically Piper reached down to run her hands through Alex's hair. Alex closed her eyes at the sensation of nails on her scalp.

"I'm glad you liked it," she murmured.

"I am beat. Whatever happened to Sunday being the day of rest? Speaking of which," she opened her eyes. "Where have you been all day?"

"I was looking for apartments. The last time I checked, I liked one more than the others. So I went back to see if it was still available." she felt Alex still under her hand. She got up slowly and turned towards her.

"You're moving out?"

Piper chuckled, "well technically, I never moved in." Alex didn't laugh.

"You know that you're welcome to stay as long as you want."

"I know, babe. It's not that I'm not happy here. I just don't want to be a burden on you. I mean I'm living here but I don't contribute-"

"You made me lunch today, that's contributing."

"You know what I mean…" Piper reached out for her hand but Alex got off the couch, agitated. Just a while ago, she felt like things were heading in the right direction. But now the dream was slipping away. A rational part of her told her that she was being a tad melodramatic, but she wasn't in the mood to be rational.

"This is so unfair Piper." she was pacing in front of her. "I mean you told me to communicate, and here you are, just springing this on me. Why didn't you discuss this with me?"

Piper looked at her exasperatedly. "Alex! This was always a temporary arrangement. The only reason I decided to stay was because you agreed that this was only till I found a place. We did discuss this."

_Ask her to move in. just say it. "Pipes, move in with me and fuck the other apartment."_

"We talked about it, once, the first day you were here, and everything in between doesn't count for anything?"

"What are you talking about? I am just going to be in a different place, we," she gestured to the space between them, "don't have to change."

Alex just scowled at her. She knew Piper was talking sense, but she felt like a child being told she can't have another piece of the chocolate cake. And falling asleep next to Piper's warmth, and waking up to her kisses, listening to her sing in the shower, watching her dance while cooking… all these things were her chocolate cake. And she wanted more. She changed tack. "Where is this coming from anyway? I mean up until this morning there was no mention of this stupid apartment."

"Yeah this morning when you had that little graceful moment, I was forced to think about the living situation," said Piper sarcastically.

"This about the fucking boxes?!"

"In a way, yeah." Piper shook her head. She got up and held both of Alex's hands in hers and this time Alex didn't shake her off. Her touch seemed to calm her down a little. "This isn't practical Alex. I'm just an overbearing house guest and I'm sure you need your space. I don't want you to get sick of me."

Something in her voice made Alex stop. Piper looked almost scared that what she said could be true. "Pipes, you know you're not just a house guest," she lightened her tone, trying to lift Piper out of this sudden fear. "Overbearing or otherwise."

The corners of her mouth twitched up. "So you're okay with this?"

Alex struggled against the words that were trying to get out.

_No, I'm not. Move in with me!_

She pushed her glasses up her nose. "If you really want to live on your own, have some space, that's fine." Piper leaned back and pulled her on the couch with her.

"It's not about the space." she snuggled into her as if to prove her point. "I just don't want to put you out. I know you will never tell me if it's getting too crowded, so this is something I want to do. Also I need you to cosign the lease."

Alex sighed. "Okay." she pulled her closer. This went against her instinct but she didn't want to hurry Piper. Just because she was in the right place to move forward with this, didn't necessarily mean Piper should be too. She could wait. "But I want to check the place out first, you can't just move into the first place you see. We have to look for all kinds of things: the neighborhood, the -" she stopped as Piper started laughing.

"What?"

"Nothing." She leaned up to peck the corner of her mouth. "And of course all those things need to be checked out. I'll talk to the owner. We can go tomorrow, okay?"

Alex nodded. "Let's talk dinner. What sounds good to you?"

"How about Chinese?"

She stretched and reached for the phone, "Okay."

* * *

All through dinner, Alex kept up a constant chatter, filling Piper in on her day. Piper had tried to get her to talk about the apartment, but every time Alex waved it off, assuring her she was fine. But Piper knew the brunette and knew everything wasn't okay. She just decided to let it go for the time being; surely Alex would tell her when she was ready.

"I think I'm going to turn in," yawned Piper, as they cleared away the now empty cartons. She walked to the bedroom door, turned and struck a pose. "Wanna join me?" Alex looked at her, amused but shook her head.

"As tempting as that sounds, I have some work to do," she said, nodding towards her study. "It won't take long though."

"Kay," she tried to not let the disappointment show. "Goodnight, then, in case I'm asleep."

"Night," Alex called out as she disappeared behind the door.

Piper went to the bedroom and stripped off her jeans and her shirt. She was sure Alex didn't have any work. She needed space. From her. The thought made her feel a little sick as she went to the washroom to clean up. _Which is why moving out is the right decision. _She brushed her teeth, staring at herself in the mirror. She really didn't want to be away from Alex. Now that she had her back, it didn't make sense to not be together. But she didn't want Alex to feel overwhelmed and forced into living with her. What if that drove her away again?

She spat out the paste and rinsed her mouth. She turned to the door to retrieve her clothes off the back hook but the door hooks were empty. In their place was a sticky note that said, "CLOSET" in Alex's handwriting.

Curious, she walked over to the closet and opened the door. The rack that had been teeming with clothes this morning was now neatly divided into two halves. On the right was obviously Alex's half, with the darker colors. The left side however, and she realized this with a slight shock, was hers. She ran her fingers over them, grasping what the gesture meant. Glancing down, she saw her boxes piled neatly at the floor next to her suitcase. The suitcase had another note, saying "OPEN ME." it was of course empty, except for her undergarments, and yet another note, "CHEST, TOP THREE DRAWERS."

Piper went to the drawers, and opened them one by one. More sticky notes. The first one read "PRIVATES DRAWER (geddit?)", the second one said "MISC" and the third one "BC U 3 WEARING MY CLOTHES." Accompanying this last one, were another one of Alex's shirt and checkered boxer shorts, neatly folded for her. Piper took it all in, feeling her doubts quenched. Alex wanted her here. She had made all this extra effort to make her feel at home.

_She wants me to move in._

_But then why didn't she just ask me?_

_This is her asking you, you dolt. And you couldn't stop talking about moving out. Smooth._

Piper smacked her forehead. The reason Alex had been acting weird was because she had done all this for her, only to get blindsided by her plans of moving out. Of course she'd be bummed.

The apartment could go to hell. This was where she belonged. She felt happiness permeate her as she took out the shirt and pulled it on. It was big on her, but she didn't mind. The shirt felt like Alex's embrace. Warm, soft and familiar.

_Home._

* * *

Alex came in the room a little later to find Piper asleep and snoring lightly. She changed to her pj's, went over to the bed and pulled back the covers. One of Piper's hands had strayed over to her side in her sleep, as if searching for her. Alex smiled at that, and lifting her hand, she lied down and placed them back on herself. She took off her glasses and put them on the night stand. She turned towards Piper, her mouth half open, eyes moving under the lids.

She leaned over and brushed her lips across her forehead. "Dream happy dreams, kid." With that, she scooted down, and placing her head on Piper's chest, fell asleep.

* * *

They were both having breakfast the next morning when the phone rang. They heard a man's tinny voice informing them that the apartment was up for viewing in about an hour, if they were interested. Alex said, "We should go look around. I'll leave Annie in charge."

Piper nodded. "Sure."

Alex looked up at her. "Something wrong?"

"Nope," she got up and placed her bowl in the sink. "We should hurry. The place is a little far from here." She went to the room and stood in front of the closet and picked out her clothes and went to change.

Alex followed her and started changing in the room. "Just how far away are you moving from me?" Something was up with Piper. She had been acting aloof all morning. Maybe she hadn't liked her stunt with the closet.

"You'll see," came the reply. Alex frowned at the door.

Fifteen minutes later they were in Alex's car, Piper directing her to the building. When they arrived, Alex got out and looked around. She pursed he lips.

"Come on, judge Judy. Let's go." She dragged her towards the building. The doorman recognized her from the day before and let them in.

"So he just lets anyone in without any ID or whatever. Nice. Real secure, Pipes."

Piper didn't respond as they made their way up the two flights of stairs to the apartment. Alex rapped on the door harder than was really necessary.

A man opened the door, and gestured them in. Alex shook hands with him but couldn't be bothered remembering his name. He and Piper exchanged small talk, while Alex went around scrutinizing every single detail. The place was small, not that her own apartment was a penthouse, but Piper would barely fit here. She walked out of the washroom, having inspected it for leaks etc, to find herself alone with Piper.

"Well?"

"It doesn't have any broken walls, and the ceiling doesn't seem to be caving in." Piper stared at her, impassive. "I'm just wondering if you'll be comfortable here."

"I think so. For one person, it seems to be enough."

"The shower is this big," she opened up her arms to about the width of her shoulders. "How will you enjoy your showers?"

Piper smirked at her, "I seem to enjoy them just fine when you're in there with me, hogging up all the space." Alex rolled her eyes.

"Come on Pipes. Be serious."

Piper sighed, turning away. "I think this is my best bet."

Alex looked around and tried to picture the blonde here. She couldn't, and she'd had enough. Scaring her off be damned. "No it isn't! You have one more option."

"Really? And what might that be?"

"Move in with me. Permanently. I'll get you a key and everything."

Piper turned to look at her. "Why didn't you just ask me before?"

"I dunno, I didn't want to rush you I guess."

Piper arched her eyebrows. "If you didn't want to rush me, what was with unpacking my suitcase yesterday, you passive-aggressive little minx."

Alex flushed as she defended herself. "That was before you brought up this place," she gestured around her.

Piper shook her head as she advanced towards her. "Admit it, you chickened out."

The brunette folded her arms and narrowed her eyes. "No I didn't. I was just trying to be considerate of your feelings."

Piper ran her hand over face. "You are so frustrating! When will you get that I'm not a kid for you to tread around with your words. We're partners. We need to discuss things. You need to stop assuming responsibility for everything."

Alex threw her hands up. "you're the one who's frustrating. Why does everything have to be spelled out? Sat down and discussed like it's the United fucking Nations?"

"It's important because you're saying one thing, but your actions convey a totally different meaning. I mean I loved the notes, and the effort you put in. but I hate that you just assumed I wouldn't have wanted to move in. why couldn't you have just said," she drew herself up and spoke in a deeper voice, "Fuck the apartment kid, and come live with me."

Alex's face had been scrunched up in anger, but hearing her imitation, her face blanked. Then she burst out laughing. Piper rolled her eyes, "It's not that funny. That's pretty accurate."

Alex doubled over and leaned on the wall for support. The sound was lovely; loud and welcoming, and daring you not to join in. Piper smiled a little in spite of herself.

Alex resurfaced after a couple of minutes, her face red. "That so doesn't sound like me, but that's not why I'm laughing. Yesterday, those almost exact same words came to mind when you brought the apartment up." She sighed. "I'm sorry I made assumptions. Again."

"It's okay."

"So," she cleared her throat. "Fuck the apartment kid, and come live with me?"

Piper's face broke into a wide grin. "Finally!" she said as she skipped into Alex's arms who lifted her off her feet and twirled her around, her expression mirroring Piper's.


	20. Chapter 20

**New chapter up guys! Sorry for the delay but it is longish, so I hope that makes up for it.**

**Let me know how you like it, and where you think this should go next.**

**A big thank you to all the reviews, favourites and follows. You literally keep me writing.**

**Disclaimer: Not my property.**

***Edit: Typos and mistakes corrected.**

/

"Did we really need all that stuff?" asked Alex as they pulled onto her street. Piper had insisted that they needed to shop for their "new home together", and while that was fine with Alex, she'd rather t hadn't involved hours and hours of walking.

"What, you think it's too much?"

Alex parked the car and turned to look at her solemnly. "No, the 50 bed covers you bought were _just_ the right amount."

Piper rolled her eyes and got out of the car. She made her way to the trunk and waited for Alex to pop it open. They both got the bags out in installments and went upstairs. It had been about a month since Piper had "officially" moved in, and already, looking at the place, it showed. Alex had kept the place minimalistic, dark, and rustic. With Piper there though, there was suddenly more light than Alex had thought possible. She had replaced the heavy curtains with light ones; lamp shades were brought that brightened up the décor. Her salt and pepper rug, which had previously lain on the living room floor, had now been relocated to her study, only to be replaced with a lighter beige one.

"I'm just going to put this stuff in the closet for now." Piper said, gesturing towards Alex's study. They had decided to let Piper use the closet in there for things that didn't fit elsewhere.

"What about the plates? And those mugs you got us?" Alex peered into some of the big brown bags and found the mugs. "Never mind. I got it."

"Oh, then would you mind doing these too? I really want to shower." Without waiting for an answer, she went to the room, leaving Alex alone with the bags. She sighed and one by one, emptied the bags and stowed away the contents as neatly as possible. Since the task was pretty much mechanical, her mind wandered, as it often did these days, to children. Her daydream, that had started out as a random thought was now a fully formed, functional fantasy that she kept tweaking every now and then. There were two kids, first the girl, then the boy. Whenever she thought of the girl, she pictured her own little self, but happier.

As she knelt by the kitchen cabinet, she picked off where she had last left off; the girl's room. She had no name for her yet, tried as she might, she couldn't come up with one. Alex felt it had to be something her and Piper decided together. For the time being though it was Alex Jr. She chuckled to herself as she imagined trying to convince Piper on the name.

She finished with the bags as Piper came to the kitchen, shaking her from her thoughts.

Piper wrapped her arms around her and kissed her. "Thanks, babe."

"Shut it. What do you want for dinner?" asked Alex, as she moved towards the fridge.

"Forget about it, dinner is on me." she smacked her behind lightly. "You go change."

"All right, all right. I'm gone."

/

When Alex made her way to the kitchen, clad in only a towel, Piper looked up, surprised. Her bare shoulders were still glistening from the shower.

She raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"I swear I was going to put clothes on, but it smells so good in here."

"Ha! I knew you would come running in when you smelled the oregano. We're having breakfast for dinner."

Alex took a deep whiff as she sat down. "I'm game."

"Go change first!" said Piper, brandishing the spatula.

"Afraid you can't fight the temptation?" Alex said as she added the sausages and eggs to her plate.

"Yes Alex, that's exactly it." Piper's voice was heavy with sarcasm. "You'll catch a cold; your hair is dripping wet!"

Alex shrugged as she took a bite of the sausage. Piper narrowed her eyes and marched out of the kitchen muttering something that sounded like "stubborn two-year old", making Alex smirk. She returned with a dry towel and her gown. She made Alex get into the gown and said,

"Turn here for a minute." Alex obeyed. Piper draped the towel over her head and made a fuss of drying her hair.

"Gee thanks mom," said Alex when she finally emerged from underneath the towel, earning herself a sharp tap on the head.

They finished up and cleared the dishes. Piper joined Alex on the couch, who immediately burrowed her feet into the blonde's lap. She lifted her feet off, went to their room and came back with a bottle of oil. She poured some on her hands and warmed them up.

Piper started the massage off slowly, stroking the top of Alex's foot, working her way to the sole. As she dug her fingers into the arch of her foot, Alex let out a groan.

"Oh that feels so good." She stretched her legs further, leaning into the touch.

"Take it as a "thank you" for the shopping trip. I know how much you hate it."

"How about this? I'll come out shopping with you whenever you want, if you promise to give me this slice of heaven every time in return."

Piper laughed out loud. "Deal." She turned her attention to the toes and started pulling them up individually. Alex surveyed Piper for a while, as the laugh settled into a smile, bringing a little color to her cheeks.

_Peaches and cream._

_Our son with rosy cheeks and blonde hair._

Piper glanced up after several moments of Alex's scrutiny.

"What're you looking at?"

"Huh? Nothing. Just thinking." She sat up a little straighter. "By the way, have you talked to Lorna lately? Nicky told me she's freaking out about the wedding preparations… not that she herself seems to have a great handle on things."

"I haven't, but I think I'll give her a call tomorrow, see if I can help out."

"Okay." Piper finished with the massage, got up but Alex pulled her back.

"What?"

She got on her knees and held up her arms. "You're going to have to carry me, my feet are all oily."

Piper let out a snort. "Are you serious? How do you expect me to carry you when you're so-?"

"Careful how you finish that sentence kid," Alex warned, her eyes narrowing.

"Tall. I was most definitely going to say tall." Alex stuck her tongue out at her. She turned around and bent her knees. "All right, giddy up."

Alex wrapped her arms and legs around Piper as the blonde held her by her long legs to steady her. She made her way to the bedroom before Alex stopped her.

"What?"

"You forgot the lights!"

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you?" Piper shuffled to the switch board and turned off the lights to the living room.

"Anything else?" she huffed.

Alex leaned down and nibbled on her ear. "I think that's it."

Piper slowed down as she neared the bed and said, "Whoa, I don't feel so good. I don't think I can hold on much longer." Piper swayed right and left, pretending to wobble.

"You better not drop me. I'm telling you-oomph!" Piper dropped Alex unceremoniously onto the bed, but couldn't stop herself from following the same fate too. Suddenly the room was filled with squeals as Piper tried to get away from Alex who was now trying to pin her down.

"Come here," Alex growled. "I'm going to get you for that." She made a wild grab for Piper, only managing to hold onto the hem of her shirt. She yanked and pulled her back onto the bed.

"Ha!"

"You may think you won," said Piper in between giggles, "But I have a fantastic view from here." she reached forward and placed a kiss square in between Alex's breasts. "So really, I emerge victorious."

"I think we can call it a tie." She rolled off of Piper and lay down next to her. Piper propped herself up on her elbow.

"Speaking of ties…" she walked her fingers down to where the robe was held together by a knot and slowly worked it loose. Alex watched, with building anticipation, as Piper untied the knot, and inched the robe to one side. She caressed Alex's lips with her fingers.

"Open up." She did, and Piper slid her fingers inside. "Suck."

Alex let out a slight whimper at her tone, and complied.

Piper removed her fingers and slipped down to her nipples, teasing them.

"Turns out, you were right before."

"Yeah? About what?"

Alex's gaze was locked on Piper who got on her knees and straddled her. Alex let out a shaky breath, as Piper dipped down and placed an open mouthed kiss on her belly button.

She whispered against her skin, moving lower. "I'm afraid I _can't_ resist the temptation."

/

They lay sprawled together afterward, Piper on her back and the brunette on her side. Alex was close to drifting off, when she remembered something.

"Pipes," her voice came out all hoarse and she cleared her throat. "You up?"

"Hmm."

"My mom called, she wants us to go visit her. I forgot to mention it before."

Piper nodded. "I see."

"So I was thinking we should leave Friday, stay the weekend."

"Mmm. That's nice."

Alex smirked and waited for the news to sink in.

_In 5, 4, 3, 2, and…_

"Woah wait." Piper turned towards her, suddenly wide awake. "This weekend?"

"Yup. When I told her we're living together, she all but yelled at me to get us over there."

"I KNEW it. She's mad at me. She probably hates me. And why wouldn't she, I-"

Alex scooted closer and puller Piper to her. "Pipes calm down." She stroked her hair. "Ma's not mad at anyone. And she already loves you. Don't you remember the last time you guys were together?" Piper lost some of the tension in her body as she let Alex comfort her.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. We hit it off pretty well, how bad can it be?"

"Exactly. It'll be great."

/

_*Flashback*_

_The door opened and a loud scream greeted them. Alex disappeared into a bone crushing hug and she surfaced from it, glasses askew, face flaming red._

_She adjusted her glasses "Mom, relax. We have company." _

_"So we do." She turned her piercing gaze towards Piper before looking at Alex. "Well, aren't you gonna introduce us? She's gonna think a fuckin pack of wolves raised you."_

_Alex rolled her eyes. "Mom this is Piper, my girlfriend. Pipes, the woman who made this startling creature who stands before you," she said, gesturing to herself._

_Piper stepped forward with her hand held out. "It's very nice to meet you Ms. Vause."_

_"None of that. Call me Carol. And come here." she pulled Piper into a hug that also somehow walked them over the threshold into the house. _

_Piper observed the mother and daughter catch up. There wasn't a lot of gushing, and their banter was sharp, witty and they were somehow always taking jabs at each other. However the fact that the Carol doted on Alex wasn't easy to miss. It made her feel warm and a little lonely at the same time, as she thought of her relationship with her own mother._

_"So I'm about to get started on dinner." Carol said after a while. "Why don't you get up off your ass and show Piper around the house. She's been sitting here watching us for the past half hour." She stood up, planted a kiss on Alex's head and then left._

_"Yes ma'am." Alex grabbed Piper's hand, and pulled her up. "Come on, Pipes. Lemme show you where the magic happens." She winked at her, and led her up the stairs to her room. _

_Piper stood in front of the bookshelf and ran her eyes over the titles. "These are all from when you were little?"_

_"Yeah," Alex said from the door. _

_"From Pooh to Poe," Piper remarked, grinning._

_"Actually it's Poe first. I started reading him was I was ten."_

_Piper turned around. "A little bleak for a ten year old, no?"_

_"My life was bleak, kid." Alex pushed her glasses up her nose._

_Piper walked over to her, wanting to erase whatever memories made her voice sound like that. "Before I came and made it better?" she encircled her arms around the brunette._

_Alex chuckled, "So much better." _

_They made their way downstairs shortly afterwards. Carol had them help her with the cooking, and soon they were feasting on delicious pot roast. Piper couldn't help but feel pulled into the warmth and familiarity of the Vause household. So families could be like this too, she thought. Not always curt, or yelling._

_"Are there any baby pictures of Alex?" she asked towards the end of dinner_

_"Oh of course!" Carol exclaimed. "Come with me. Alex, dishes."_

_"Seriously?" Alex whined as Carol whisked Piper away to the lounge._

_Piper sat down on the loveseat as Carol went to the shelf behind the TV. She pulled out an old looking album and joined Piper._

_"All right, let's have a look." She opened the album and handed it to Piper. The first picture was one of a younger Carol, very obviously pregnant. _

_"Yeah, I remember this," Carol began in a nostalgic tone. "I went into labor a day after this, and holy shit did she have a big head." Piper burst out laughing at the sudden change of direction. They went through the photos, Carol commenting on a few, giving the back story where needed._

_"What are you two laughing about?" Alex came out of the kitchen when she heard Piper let out a peal of laughter, patting her hands dry on her pants._

_"Oh just this picture of you in this purple dress." Piper said, pointing to picture._

_Alex's eyes widened behind her glasses and she bounded forward trying to snatch the album away. "Are you shitting me?! Jesus Christ ma!"_

_Piper leapt up and moved behind Carol. "Hey, language, we have a fucking guest over."_

_Piper tried to contain herself. "It's not so bad, look, you're so cute." She held the album out of reach, "I'm just trying to imagine what you would look like in those knee length socks now." As soon as she said it, her face turned crimson. Carol turned to look at her, one eyebrow hooked up. _

_Piper backtracked quickly, "that's not how I meant it." Alex smirked at her._

_"Mmmhm." She paused for a moment before turning to Alex, "why are you still here? I know all dishes aint done yet."_

_She raised her hands in surrender and returned to the kitchen. The silence that followed was making Piper very uncomfortable indeed, until Carol snorted and said, "Relax, I'm just messin with ya. Sort of." She patted the space next to her. "Come on."_

_ They resumed their perusal of the album, some of the tension draining away, as Carol began talking again. Near the end, Piper paused on one of Alex's picture, caught mid laugh, trying to stop the photographer from taking the picture. Her eyes, though narrowed, seemed to be staring straight at her, pulling her in. Piper could feel her rich laugh enveloping her in a warm embrace. An answering smile spread without conscious thought and she got lost. She was shaken from her trance, as Carol said softly, _

_"She's about 16 here, Thanksgiving." Piper's neck flushed as she nodded and hastily turned to the next picture. "You really love her, don't you?"_

_Piper's head jerked up. "Wha-? No, I-"_

_"I can see it, so there's no need to fib." Piper closed her mouth, feeling admonished._

_"Have you told her?"_

_"No, not yet." The next words tumbled out before she could help it. "I don't know how she feels, and I don't want to ruin what we have…"_

_"D'you know how many girls she's brought over before you? None. She calls me, and chews my ear off talkin' bout you. And she insisted on having this dinner tonight." she patted her leg. "Kid, she loves you like only Alex can love you. This is how she shows it. Just go with your gut?" she straightens up. "And stop bein such a wuss. Okay?"_

_Piper grinned, "Okay."_


	21. Chapter 21

**A big thank you to all the reviews, your continued support and feedback. I wish I could personally thank all of the guest reviewers.**

**This chapter is dedicated to a friend. Here's to positive new beginnings.**

**Edit: 50 points to whoever spots the FRIENDS references!**

/

"Pipes," she stirred as Alex shook her softly. "We're here babe."

"I'm up." She sat up straight and tried to ignore the kink in her neck from sleeping in the car. She heard Alex unfasten her seat belt and mimicked her. They both got out, and Piper took in a deep breath and stretched her hands above her head. They had decided to make a long weekend of it, and booked a flight for late Thursday night. It was still dark by the time they reached the house.

"Hey, princess, mind giving me a hand?" Alex's voice came from behind.

"Oh ha ha," she headed back to the trunk and picked out her bag from the rental car. They walked up the three steps to the screen door. Piper held it open as Alex fished out a key from her pocket and unlocked the front door. They got it, and quietly shut the door behind them. Alex went to peak into her mom's room and mouthed "asleep" to Piper. They then made their way up the stairs, to her old room and they dumped the bags in a corner.

Alex stretched out on the bed, her feet dangling over the edge. Piper sat on the edge, brushing hair out of Alex's eyes.

"Man, I am dead beat. My body keeps reminding my brain we're not 20 anymore." Alex made space for Piper. She lied down, facing Alex.

"You've been working nonstop for the past two days, no wonder you're tired."

"Well there were things to be taken care of, Pipes," she said in an obvious sort of way.

"Well there are two of us to have managed those things between us. You just insist on doing everything yourself." She took her glasses off and told her to close her eyes. Using the pads of her thumbs, she rubbed the area above her eyebrows, dragging them down to her temples, and then running them over her closed eye lids. She repeated these motions in tandem until slowly, Alex's body grew slack.

She closed her eyes too, trying to get to sleep but her mind was running wild, restless. After about an hour when sleep continued to evade her, she gave up and got off the bed, careful not to awaken Alex. She tried to tug the blanket over the brunette but saw her heavy boots were in the way. She undid the buckles and sliding them off her feet, she pulled the blanket and tucked it around her. She lined the shoes neatly next to the bed and as she straightened up, she suddenly came face to face with Carol, who was standing in the doorway.

Her eyes widened and she stood frozen as the two women sized each other up.

"Sh-should I wake Alex?" Carol cut her eyes to her sleeping daughter and shook her head.

"Come with me," she beckoned her and left without checking to see if Piper followed.

"So you're back, huh?" her back was towards Piper as she entered the kitchen.

"I'm back." Feeling like that wasn't enough, she added, "For good."

Carol gave her an appraising look. Piper refused to back down.

"Huh. So you say."

_She doesn't believe you._

_Do the speech. You've only been working on it since you got back together with Alex. You knew Carol would be hard to convince. So just tell her what your intentions are._

_Do it._ Her heart was beating fast, the words on the edge of her tongue, waiting to be unleashed.

"How do you like your eggs?" Carol asked, her head in the fridge.

"Uh, what?"

"Eggs. You gonna have breakfast, no?"

"Oh. Um, scrambled." Her insides seemed to deflate a little.

"Scrambled it is."

Feeling really out of her depth, she felt like she needed to take some control. She began, "Look Carol, I love your daughter, and I know things happened in the past that we all regret, I just want you to know-"

"Did I ask for any explanations, kid?"

"No?"

"No. I'm just trying to make some breakfast. Now would you grab me the whisk? It's in the drawer behind you"

Piper retrieved the whisk and handed it to Carol. "So we're good?"

"Yeah of course we're good." She looked at her. "Alex is a grownass woman. Smart enough to make decisions for herself. And if she's decided to trust you, who am I to say anything? She loves you, and that's good enough for me."

"Wow, I- thank you."

"Yeah, now are you gonna help me or what?"

/

Alex felt Piper before she heard her trying to get her out of bed.

"Noooo."

"You have to get up. Carol's waiting."

_Carol? _ She sat up abruptly.

"Crap! I'm so sorry. How was she? Where are my fuckin glasses?! What did she say? I should have been with you."

"Woah, relax!" Piper handed her the glasses. "What happened to "She loves you" and "There's nothing to worry about"?"

Alex looked at her sheepishly. "Well I didn't want you to freak out or anything." She pushed her hair out of her face and peered up at Piper. "So really, how bad was it?"

"It wasn't babe. She was amazing. We've basically been bonding ever since she woke up." She leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Which reminds me, breakfast's getting cold."

They made their way downstairs, and Alex lifted her mom off her feet as they embraced. As they sat down to eat, Alex waited for the usual "You look too skinny" comment and true to nature, Carol said,

"There's not enough meat on you. Here," she doled out more eggs onto her plate. "Eat."

"Mom I eat fine. Pipes? A little help?" she said, as the eggs formed a small hill on her plate.

Piper nodded, "she eats enough Carol. That's not the problem." She took a swig of her coffee. "The problem is that she works herself to the bone."

Alex groaned. "Please let's not start."

Carol looked at Alex. "What's this? Hon, you have to start letting people in and letting them help you out."

"Really? This coming from you ma? Miss Independence?"

Piper swatted her arm and turned to Carol. "I think you're absolutely right. I keep telling her this, but it doesn't seem to get through her head. Please talk to her about sharing responsibility."

Carol sighed heavily. "I was always afraid of this, raising a single child. They never know when to share. Even when it's for their own good." She winked at Piper.

Alex looked from one to the other. "Unbelievable."

They went on talking about her and she pretended to be annoyed. Inside though, it felt really good to see her two ladies getting along, and if that meant she had to take the brunt of it, then so be it.

/

It was Sunday evening, and they were scheduled to leave in the early hours. Alex wanted Piper to sleep before the flight, but she was putting up a bit of a struggle.

"I'm fine, Lex. I can stay up with you guys."

"You were nodding off at the table babe," said Alex as she hunted for extra pillows in the closet.

"Oh all right," Piper got into bed. "I just don't want to miss telling on you to Carol."

Alex came around to the bed, hand on her hips. "Yeah, I can tell. You are such a tattletale! I'm so going to get you for that."

"Oh what are you gonna do, punish me?"

Alex smirked. "Is that something that gets you going? I mean we can definitely look into it."

Piper's face colored up and she hissed, "We are not discussing that in here!"

Her eyebrows shot up. "Not in here? Means it's still up for discussion?" she flexed her arms and teased, "I'm loving this possible new side of you Pipes, as a sub."

She rose up on her knees and came nose to nose with Alex. "And what makes you think," she whispered, leaning into her. "What makes you so sure that I will be the sub, hmm?" she tugged at her ear lobe with her teeth.

Alex felt her stomach clench. "Okay, we are definitely not getting into this right now."

Piper grinned at her, triumphant.

/

Alex found Carol sitting outside on the porch swing.

"You look happy kiddo." She held open her arm for Alex to snuggle in.

"I am ma. And it's all Piper."

"I'm glad it's going good for you two. You deserve it."

"Speaking of things we deserve…"

"Al, I'm not moving in with you."

Alex huffed. "Give me one good reason."

"I'll give ya two. First up, your place is small. It'll be more'n crowded if I started living with you."

"Ha, that won't be an issue for long. We're looking to get a bigger place. You'll have your own room."

Carol looked unaffected by this. "Okay smarty pants, wanna hear reason number two? You and your girlfriend just moved in together, how's it gonna be with me in the next room while you two are going at it like-"

Alex's expression of superiority quickly turned to horror. "Mom! Seriously."

"What?" Carol said, trying to keep a straight face. "You can do it, but I can't even talk about it?"

"Jesus, ma!"

"Huh. Never knew I raised such a prude."

"I'm begging you, stop." Her face was bright red.

"I'll stop if you do." She quirked an eyebrow at her. Alex sighed. This was possibly the only relationship in her life where she couldn't come out on top with the last word.

"Fine. I give. But the offer is always there okay?"

"Okay. So a new place huh?"

"Yeah something with more space. And like, a backyard." She hesitated. "Actually I wanna talk to you about something," she said as she sat up and faced her mom.

"Shoot."

"Well I've been thinking for a while now, about maybe, trying to for a baby."

A very long silence followed this. Carol just looked at Alex, not saying a word. And then, very slowly her eyes filled with tears. Alex couldn't believe what she was seeing. Carol Vause, the toughest person she knew, with tears in her eyes. That meant more to Alex than anything Carol could have said.

"Oh hon," she pulled her into a hug. "I think that's great."

"Thanks mom. But don't mention anything to Piper yet, I still have to talk to her."

"Sure," she said, trying to wipe her eyes discretely. She cleared her throat. "I hope you're not planning on having this baby out of wedlock Alex Vause."

Alex shrugged and placed her head in her mom's lap. "Ah well, like mother, like daughter."

/

"I'm really glad you talked me into going." It was late afternoon, Monday, and they had gotten back home and unpacked. They were lying in the bed, facing each other. "I love your mom. And I didn't realize it 'til I was there, how much it meant to me to have her approval."

"She loves you too, kid. Probably because she sees what you do to me." she stroked her cheek. "Listen, I want to discuss something with you."

Piper let out a groan. "If it's domination-"

"No, no. nothing like that." She narrowed her eyes. "Though it's interesting how often your mind wanders off down that road…" Piper rolled her eyes at that, and Alex continued. "Anyway, that's not what I wanted to talk about."

Piper propped herself up on an elbow. "Okay, talk."

Alex sat up, cross legged. "So this is like a completely hypothetical, would-be situation okay? I mean there's no pressure, or any hurry or anything."

"Okay." Alex definitely seemed nervous, and that made Piper nervous. She got up slowly. "Just say it."

"Yeah, I'm getting to it." she took her glasses off, but then thought the better of it, and jammed them back on. She took a deep breath and let it out. "Here it goes. Kids."

"Kids?"

"Yeah, I mean what do you think of them?" Piper looked at her confused as the brunette squeezed her eyes shut.

"I think they're cute?"

"Let me start over, and get my shit together. Have you ever thought of having kids?"

Understanding dawned on Piper's face as she realized what Alex was getting at. "Oh! Well honestly?"

"Yeah."

"I used to feel reluctant about kids, because of my relationship with my mother. I mean, I don't want to have a kid, and then give it a lifetime's worth of crazy. But," she reached out for her hand and held it between both of hers. "With you? I couldn't think of a better person to raise a kid with."

Alex beamed at her. "Well I've been thinking about it. A lot actually. And I feel like maybe we should try."

"You do? I mean you really think you're ready?"

"I am babe. I don't know where this is coming from, but it's somewhere here," her hand pointed to her gut, "that I feel a tug every time I think about it. For a long time now, I have this, this dream. I know that sounds corny, but hear me out." As Alex elaborated, Piper's heart seemed to enlarge with love for this woman in front of her. She could feel the excitement pouring out of her Alex, and the amount of detail she had added to their future was beautiful.

"… and I'll be damned if Alex Jr. doesn't grow up to love books, so I'm going to read to the kid every night."

She had to ask. "Alex Jr.?"

"I mean think about it. It goes for both if it's a boy or a girl." She grinned.

"You really have been thinking about this a lot, haven't you?"

"Too much?"

"Well," she sidled up close to Alex, drawing her arms close around her. "While we are definitely calling veto on the names, it's perfect. I mean who are you?" she sat on her knees, straddling Alex.

"You bring it out in me." she reached up to kiss the blonde's neck. "How many vetoes do we get?"

Piper let out a laugh as she pushed Alex onto her back. "Three? I mean we probably won't need more than that."

Alex ran her hands over Piper's stomach, down to the hem of her shirt, lifting it up. She sat back up to kiss her abdomen. Piper took off her shirt to give Alex better access and tossed it aside. Alex teased her nipple through her bra and heard her respond with a sharp gasp.

"Five would be better. I don't even want to think of some of the names you come up with." She unbuttoned her jeans, and slipped her fingers inside, barely grazing.

"Look at you, talking about baby names." Piper took off her glasses and pulled her face up to her to kiss her, capturing her lower lip between her teeth and tugging on it roughly.

Alex moaned, "Mmm again with the punishment. I think we -"

Piper groaned and shut her up with a kiss.

/

**Probably not the best end to the chapter so I apologize.**

**The next chapter may be the last one for this story, but depending on the feedback, I may continue, but with a time leap etc. So please let me know what you guys think!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay, so here it is. The final chapter. I tried to change the narrative a little; instead of a continuous story, I wrote it in snippets with varying time intervals in between. Let's see if it works out.**

**I have serious commitment issues, so for me to say I completed something is a huge testament to all of you that I soldiered on until the end. Lol.**

**All of your reviews and favourites/follows are treasured, but a special thanks to TheVausemanFeels and 8isgreat08 for the near constant support and the in-depth reviews. Also Wanderingbrowneyes, thank you for your reviews and for letting me pick your brains about everything. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**P.S. to a reviewer named Kay, loved reading your review. Hope you caught up on your sleep, lol.**

/

"So where to now? Any more errands?" Alex and Nicky had been out all day, driving from one end of the town to the other, doing a final check on some of the wedding arrangements, which was in a few days time.

Nicky lounged in the passenger seat, feet up on the dashboard. "Nah, I think I'm done for today. Let's go get a drink."

"I'll say yes to that." Alex turned the car around and headed over back to her place. Something in her tone made Nicky sit up and look at her.

"Uh oh. Trouble in paradise?"

Alex had overlooked how perceptive Nicky could be, especially when it came to her best friend. "Hmm? No, no. everything's fine."

"I'm calling bullshit."

Alex sighed, "Let me at least get a drink in my hand first."

"Spill," Nicky said the minute the bartender handed her her scotch.

"Okay, so Piper and I, we decided to try for a baby." As expected Nicky blew up.

"Holy shit, Vause! When the hell were you gonna tell me this?"

She held up her hands in surrender. "I'm telling you now. We wanted to keep it on the down low until we had something to show for it you know? Plus you guys are getting married and all. We figured we'd tell you when you had a bit more free time on your hands."

Nicky relaxed a little. "Yeah okay, that makes sense. But this is good news. What's the problem?"

"We had been talking a lot about options, and the changes we'd have to make, and all kinds of stuff you only begin to consider once the word baby becomes a part of your life. And it was good, it was exciting. But we hit a major roadblock down the line."

"Which was?" she prodded.

Alex looked at Nicky, trying to guess how she'd react. "I told Pipes I wanted to carry the baby."

Nicky's already large eyes popped out further. "Seriously?!"

"Why is it always such a surprise when I say that? Why can't I say I want a baby without people looking at me like that?"

"I'm sorry! I didn't know you've always wanted to be a mom. You've never mentioned anything of the sort before." Alex frowned as Nicky echoed Piper's words almost verbatim.

"No, I haven't _always _wanted to be a mom," she said, feeling the need to explain herself. The need to justify what she wanted. "The more we talked about it, the more I wanted to feel involved in the bringing-a-life-in-this-world process."

"Kid, you realize you don't necessarily have to be pregnant to be involved, right?"

"I-" she hesitated, not knowing how to word her concerns.

"Spit it out."

"I don't think I'll be a good mom. I feel like I need to have a connection with this kid otherwise it'll all go to hell."

"You know how close I am to my mother? Connections are made Alex, through time and effort. The fact that you're freaking out so much shows you'll do everything to make sure you're a great mom."

She played with her glass, not convinced. "I don't know Nicks…"

"Look, talk it out with Piper. I'm tellin ya, Alex Vause and "nurturer" go hand in hand." Alex rolled her eyes at that but smiled anyway.

/

Piper heard the balcony door slide open and close behind her. "Hey."

She turned and nodded at Alex. She stood next to her, leaning on the railing, not touching, but close enough for Piper to feel her warmth.

"Hey. All set for the wedding?"

"Mhmm. Got my dress and shoes to go."

Piper nodded. It had been a while since conversation between them hadn't been banal or strained or fraught with worries of the future.

"So… I'm done."

"With what?"

"Being mad at you. It's extremely exhausting. You win."

"I wouldn't call this winning, Al."

Alex just shrugged. "Whatever. We'll do it your way."

"I don't want to take anything away from you."

"You're not." She sighed and looked at Piper. "I was… I _am_ scared."

Piper automatically reached for her hand, but then stopped and scratched her nose to compensate for the movement. "Of what?"

"Of this adventure. Pipes, up until now, I was in control. The store, its success, you coming back in my life, us moving in together, all of it, are things I can see and understand. I know that if something goes wrong I can take care of it. But with a baby? I don't know if I'm up to being a mom. I just really desperately needed a connection with this kid."

"Okay, two things. First of all, you think you were in control of all those things now, because they're in the past. I know we're going to be sitting together, just like this, a few years down the line, and you're going to be bragging about how easy it was having the baby. Secondly, are you kidding me? You are going to make an amazing mother. You're going to love the shit out of our kid, take care of it and protect it from any kind of harm. And biology will have nothing to do with it." she paused for a breath and continued, "And thirdly-"

"You said two things."

"Tch." She waved her off. "Just go with me here okay? Thirdly, you'll have me to tell you not to hang the baby up-side down by the ankles and things like that." she turned towards her. "Look, babe, if this is all about being scared, that's fine. But if you still want to do this, we can discuss more options…"

Alex paused for the tiniest moment before shaking her head, but that registered in Piper's head. "This is something you want, so I'm fine with it. Your way."

"I'm gonna go to bed. Will you join me?"

This was a truce from Alex, a waving of the white flag. An invitation. A gesture saying, "look, I'm choosing your happiness over mine." What she had ever done to deserve this beautiful, selfless, loving woman, she didn't know.

"I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay." she got up and left Piper to her thoughts.

/

Piper went in a while later and saw that Alex was in bed, her back to the door. She climbed into bed.

"Al?" she whispered. "You awake?"

"No." She turned around and tried to find Piper in the dark.

"I'll make this right." she cupper her face hesitantly and sighed inwardly when Alex didn't back away from the touch. She leaned into it and covered her hand with hers. After weeks of stress and arguing and fighting, this simple gesture felt soothing. Alex turned her head slightly to kiss her palm.

"Can we please not talk tonight? I just want to feel you." Alex said and pulled Piper in for a kiss when she simply nodded. _Anything you want._ Piper's hand roamed all over the brunette's face, tracing her features. The kiss began slow and gradually built up. Their lips melded together as kissing seemed to hold more importance than breathing at the moment. Alex moaned out loud as she felt the blonde slide her tongue in her mouth. Alex knotted her hands in Piper's hair, pulling her halfway over her. Piper slid her knee up between Alex's thighs and feeling her breath quicken, applied more pressure.

Piper pulled Alex's shirt off of her and led a trail of kisses down Alex's throat, leaving small bite marks around her clavicle. Her eyes followed Piper as she kissed her way down between her breasts, pulling at the material of her bra with her teeth. Alex impatiently reached back, unhooked it and threw it aside. Piper immediately took the soft flesh in her hands and flicked her nipples 'til they hardened further. She took one peak in her mouth and Alex moaned as Piper licked her sensitive skin lavishly. Alex began grinding herself against Piper's knee, trying to get some friction to release the slow ache that had been building up, as Piper switched from one breast to the other. Piper reached up to kiss her neck and slowly shifted the knee out from between her. Alex groaned at the lost contact but was quickly compensated for by Piper's hand, which reached down to rub her pussy through her short shorts. Alex rocked her hips, seeking more contact and Piper obliged by moving down to remove her shorts. The brunette lifted her hips as Piper peeled off the fabric, taking her sweet time.

"It's not a fuckin chastity belt." Alex squeezed out from between her teeth. "Just take the damned thing off." Grinning at her, Piper quickly took off the shorts and discarded them. Alex propped herself up on her elbows to see Piper kiss and nip at her inner thighs towards her soaking cunt. She took a finger and ran it up the length of her pussy, Alex shuddering in sweet delight as Piper touched her clit.

"Yeah? You like this?" Piper repeated her movements, only this time with her tongue.

"Shhhit- yes… Fuck." She parted her folds and blew on her sex, causing Alex's hips to buck forward. Piper enclosed her lips around her clit and ran her tongue in lazy circles around it. Piper alternated between a fast and a slow pace.

She was aching to be entered. "Inside." She saw Piper's eyes look at her questioningly. She licked her dry lips and tried again, "I want you inside." Piper coated a finger in her juices and teased her opening. "Now!" Piper inserted first one finger, then two, hooking them against her front wall. "Fuuuck, yes." Her breathing labored and her head dropped back at the tingling sensations spreading through her entire body. Piper broke away and rubbed her thumb against her clit. "Look at me." Alex lifted her head. "Keep looking at me, okay?" Alex nodded mutely and watched as Piper resumed her ministrations. The sight of Piper's head buried between her legs, doing what she was doing to her, her lust filled gaze focused on her drove her close to her release.

"So close, so close." Hearing that, Piper began flicking her button rapidly, her fingers keeping up. Alex knotted her fingers through the blonde hair and tried to hold her head in place. "Please don't stop." She gasped out loud as she tipped over the brink, a scream ripping out of her. Her eyes were still fixed on Piper who was now kissing her way up to her. She grabbed her head and brought their lips together, tasting herself. Alex pushed herself and Piper up together and edged forward 'til her feet were dangling on the floor. Placing her hands firmly on Piper's hips Alex stood up. Piper's legs immediately locked around her waist as she leaned back and took off her shirt. Alex swung them around and dropped Piper onto the bed.

She snaked her tongue down to her breasts, then to the side, leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses, hungry kisses to her apex. Coming up to sit on her knees, she removed her pajamas, one leg at a time and took hold of Piper's ankle. She kissed the inseam of her foot, biting the fleshy part. She watched Piper squirm as she gently nibbled on each of the toes. Piper's hands reached to her hips as she tried to pull Alex forward. "Uh huh." She switched to her other foot. "I want you to tell me what you want." She raked her thigh with her nails.

"I want you."

"You want me what?" she brought her fingers to behind her knee and tickled her, watching as her breathing got heavy. "Fuck me. I want to feel your pussy on mine." Alex raised her eyebrows, a little surprised, but complied by kissing her way down her thighs, to her apex. She pulled her panties off and pushed her legs up to her chest. She leaned forward, shifting her weight onto Piper's as they made contact. A groan escaped Piper at the touch, her eyes rolling back in her head. Alex let her instincts take over as her hips rocked back and forth to their own rhythm. It was getting to her head.

_More._

_More._

_More._

Piper raised her right leg so that Alex could lean against it as she ground into her. "Fuck Lex, you feel so good," she moaned and Alex responded with increased fervor. Piper's hips pushed off the bed to meet the brunette as they both neared their climax. Alex grabbed the headboard to stable herself. Her hands reached out and her fingers dug into Alex's ass as she felt the tension build up inside her to the maximum and then break, her mouth open in a silent shriek. Alex too joined her soon, her hands giving way as she collapsed onto Piper. She held her quivering body close, feeling her heart pounding close to her own.

With shaking limbs, Alex adjusted herself so that she was lying beside Piper, her head on the blonde's chest, holding her close.

"Is that what you had in mind?" Piper was suddenly awash in Alex's rich laughter, resounding through her body.

"Yeah kid, that was pretty much spot on."

/

The wedding service was beautiful. It was outdoors; a small, personal gathering of the couple's closest friends and family who wanted to be a part of their happiness. All the instructions had been followed to the word thanks to Lorna's meticulousness and Piper's vigilant eye. Throughout the ceremony, she couldn't keep her eyes off of Alex, who stood behind the brides, beaming and brushing off tears, as Nicky and Lorna read out their vows and exchanged rings.

There wasn't an official dance floor but as evening wore on, people began clearing up space by pushing the chairs back and just like that, it turned into a dance party. Piper found Alex sitting on a chair, sipping on some water, her usually pale skin flushed. She had taken her heels off and was flexing her toes.

"Hey stranger."

"Hey. You look beautiful."

"Ha, what? All hot and sweaty?"

"Yeah, brings back very recent memories."

Alex suddenly got up. She held out her hand for Piper. "Come on." Piper placed her hand in Alex's and let her lead her away from the group. They walked a short distance, when they could no longer hear the ruckus from the party. The grass was soft and cool beneath their feet. Piper was about to ask where they were headed when Alex turned about and asked, "Can I have this dance?"

Laughter bubbled from Piper's lips, "But there's no music, Lex," she said, even as she put her other arm around Alex's neck and held her close.

"There's always music." Alex said softly and placed a firm hand on the small of Piper's back. They twirled around for a long time in exaggerated movements, red in the face trying to keep their faces straight. Piper felt light, on her feet and in her heart. Alex spun Piper out and as she came back, she locked both of her hands behind the brunette's neck. She rested her cheek next to hers and closed her eyes as they began swaying slowly.

"This is good."

"Hmm." Alex cleared her throat and started humming Time After Time by Frank Sinatra and before they knew it, they were singing in tandem.

"_I only know what I know_."

"_The passing years will show_."

"_You've kept my love so young, so_…" Piper's brow furrowed. "True?" Alex shook her head.

"New." she smirked at her. "But I think I like your version better."

"We'll be okay. Right?"

She kissed her forehead. "More than okay. We're meant to be, babe."

/

**Most definitely will be following this up with a sequel pretty soon. Don't forget to leave your reviews and any ideas/insights you have!**


End file.
